Canadá quiere ser seme
by Yumi-chaan
Summary: Canadá se da cuenta de que si quiere que su relación con Francia funcione, no puede limitarse a ser siempre pasivo. Dará lo mejor de sí mismo y recibirá lecciones de los demás países, pero... ¿conseguirá su objetivo? Varias parejas
1. Lección estadounidense

_¡Hola a todos! Sí, se que llevo millones de años sin aparecer por aquí pero ahora me doy cuenta de cuán equivocada estaba cuando pensé que en verano podría escribir con más frecuencia, de cualquier forma he vuelto del infierno para propagar el yaoi por el mundo._

_Esta es una idea que llevaba mucho tiempo rondándome y que por fin he decido escribir, habrá muchas parejas y constará de varios capítulos (aún no sé exactamente cuántos). El fin de este fic es principalmente, cambiar los roles establecidos de las parejas de Hetalia._

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina. Son las que tengo pensadas, si quereis alguna otra, hacedmelo saber a través del fantástico botoncito de review del final de la página, estoy abierta a ideas con la única condición de que las dos primeras parejas son innegociables. (Por cierto, absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles)_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo._

_**Advertencias: **Yaoi, ukes siendo seme, posible lenguaje grosero, ¿lime? _

_**Palabras:** 1837, según el word._

_Sin entreteneros más, vamos al fic, espero que os guste ;D_

* * *

><p>La reunión finalizó sin ningún tipo de avance, como era costumbre. Uno por uno, los miembros del G-8 recogieron sus cosas para posponer la junta un par de semanas. Francia e Inglaterra se habían enfrascado en una discusión que todos sabían que iba a durar bastante. Aún insultándose, ya por motivos que había olvidado, salieron al pasillo y no pararon hasta llegar a sus respectivos coches en el aparcamiento.<p>

Japón se despidió educadamente y salió junto a Rusia. Alemania sacudió suavemente al italiano que había decidido echarse una siesta, sin obtener respuesta por su parte. Con un suspiro resignado se cargó al menor al hombro y se dispuso a llevarlo a casa.

Estados Unidos recogió sus papeles (en su mayoría dibujos de superhéroes) y los metió desordenadamente en su maletín antes de salir de la sala.

Canadá tragó saliva y se dirigió a su hermano.

-América, tenía que comentarte una cosa… – dijo con su suave timbre de voz.

-Oh, say can you see by the dawn's early light…

El otro país le ignoró deliberadamente mientras canturreaba alegremente su himno.

-Alfred, please, es importante - probó alzando un poco el tono.

-…what so proudly we hailed –desafinó especialmente en esta parte– at the twilight's last gleaming?

-¡ALFRED F. JONES, HAN CAMBIADO LAS HAMBURGUESAS DEL MCDONALD POR SCONES INGLESES!

Paró de cantar automáticamente a la par que un aura oscura se formaba a su alrededor.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver! – se giró para ver de dónde provenía la información recibida.

-Jejeje… era una broma, hermanito – se apresuró a decir el canadiense al percibir la mirada peligrosa de América.

-Eh… ¡ah! Canadá, ¿qué haces aquí? – dijo al fijarse por fin en él.

-¿Mh? Llevo aquí toda la reunión, pertenezco al… - se paró al darse cuenta de que no merecía la pena entrar en esa conversación– Da igual, el caso es que necesito tu ayuda para una cosa.

-Claro, pide lo que sea. I'm a hero! Puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa, excepto si se trata de dinero – le advirtió con la mirada.

-Pues verás, – se sonrojó por completo – no se trata de dinero. Necesito… que me enseñes.

-¿Que te enseñe a qué?

Se quedó callado unos segundos.

-… A ser seme.

Hubo un silencio incómodo mientras América procesaba la información, entonces la boca del estadounidense se torció de manera extraña y se esforzó por contener la risa.

-¿A ser seme?

-Sí, – se hubiera sonrojado más si fuera posible – sé la relación que tienes con Inglaterra y me gustaría que me dijeras cómo lo haces.

-Pues en realidad es bastante simple, sólo hay que meter la…

-¡Eso ya lo sé! – le interrumpió –. Lo que quiero saber es cómo lo consigues.

-A ver, hay bastantes formas, supongo que lubricando primero y dilatando…

-¡Tampoco me refiero a eso! –tomó una silla de la mesa de reuniones y se sentó en ella exasperado. – Necesito aprender a ser el dominante.

Alfred no sabía cómo tomarse la situación, si reír o llorar, realmente no imaginaba a su hermano en esa posición.

-Pero, ¿por qué no simplemente se lo dices a Francia?, conociendo a tu novio no creo que le importe cambiar de posiciones, si es lo que quieres.

-No se trata de simplemente estar arriba, tengo que tomar la iniciativa en todo, al menos por una noche, pero no soy capaz, me quedo totalmente bloqueado.

-No entiendo nada, si te resulta más cómodo estar abajo, ¿por qué quieres cambiar?

-Es por algo que sucedió hace una semana – miró al techo recordando –. Había pasado la noche en casa de Francis después de una junta y a la mañana siguiente nos despedimos y me fui para volver a mi país, pero entonces me di cuenta de que me había dejado unos papeles y volví a la casa, como tengo una copia de la llave entré sin llamar y escuché a Francis hablar por teléfono en el comedor.

_Flasback_

_-Sí, todo va bien… bueno en realidad no del todo – decía el francés por teléfono._

_-El problema es que todo se ha vuelto un poco monótono, al principio pensé que sería interesante pero ahora_… _¿a quién quiero engañar? La situación se ha vuelto insostenible. Necesito que tome la iniciativa ya._

_Canadá paró estático en la puerta del comedor ¿estaban hablando de él?_

_Esperó un poco a obtener una respuesta al otro lado del aparato. _

_-Lo sé, pero comprende que necesito nuevas propuestas, algo más arriesgado, si no deja de ser tan pasivo respecto a eso, me temo que voy a tener que cortar esta relación._

_Francia calló escuchando al interlocutor._

_-No podría simplemente decírselo, no puedo exigir a nadie que cambie su forma de hacer las cosas – silencio –. De acuerdo, hablamos mañana, au revoire._

_Francis colgó para observar al menor paralizado al lado de la puerta._

_-Matthew, ¿tanto me echabas de menos que ya has vuelto? – le sonrió con dulzura._

_-Yo… me dejé esto – le dijo con la voz temblorosa, aún afectado por lo que había oído._

_Fin del flashback_

-Alfred, yo no quiero que termine nuestra relación. No quiero perderle – el americano pudo notar el temor tras esas palabras y las lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse de los ojos del canadiense

-¡Tranquilo! Es mi deber como héroe y como hermano ayudarte y eso haré – dijo mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro del menor.

-Thank you! – el canadiense abrazó a su hermano por la cintura a punto de llorar, pero ahora de felicidad.

Ese gesto causó una inmensa ternura a Alfred, ¿cuánto tiempo hacía que no le abrazaba así? Realmente no lo sabía, por un momento se sintió culpable por no prestarle más atención. En aquel instante se propuso firmemente conseguir que el francés siguiera con su hermano.

-Ok, ¡manos a la obra!

Canadá siguió al mayor hasta el aparato de proyecciones que había al final de la sala. Alfred encendió el ordenador que había al lado y abrió los archivos de la cámara de seguridad.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó curioso.

-Te voy a mostrar una de las maniobras más utilizadas para quedar dominante. Se trata del famoso "arrinconamiento".

-¿Y por qué buscas en las grabaciones de seguridad?

-Vamos, no seas inocente, todos sabemos que después de las reuniones y en los descansos aquí pasa de todo, basta con poner un día al azar después de una conferencia cualquiera y veremos algún ejemplo.

Hizo lo dicho y en la gran pantalla aparecieron un par de figuras. La más alta arrinconaba a la otra contra la pared del fondo. Pulsó el botón de pausa.

-Ahí lo tenemos. – anunció mientras pulsaba el zoom emocionado.

Debido a la alta tecnología que utilizaba la sala, la calidad de imagen era excelente. Se pudo observar con todo detalle a Alfred aprisionando al inglés mientras le susurraba algo al oído.

-Vaya… preferiría que se tratara de alguien que no fuese yo – comentó el americano con las mejillas teñidas de una leve tonalidad rosa – pero dado que tengo una sublime técnica de arrinconamiento digna del _hero_ que soy, esto servirá. Fíjate en la postura de los brazos, de ese modo no pueden escapar.

En realidad, Matthew dudaba que Francis intentara escapar de todas formas.

-En caso de que se resista – continuó – puedes utilizar la rodilla a tu favor o susurrar algo en el oído. Hay bastante posibilidades, pero yo recomiendo no pasar a los besos hasta que deje de retorcerse un poco, en el momento en el que lo notes dubitativo, es el momento de atacar…

De verdad América se estaba tomando muy en serio su papel de profesor, pero a Canadá le resultaba demasiado violento estar utilizando la imagen de su hermano y su ex tutor como ejemplo.

Ensimismado en su explicación Estados Unidos no se dio cuenta de que pulsó de nuevo _play_. Las figuras adoptaron de nuevo vida y el video mostró como Alfred atacaba el cuello de Inglaterra.

Canadá abrió los ojos sorprendido e intentó avisar al americano, pero éste sólo le dijo que no interrumpiera y prosiguió con la charla.

Ahora el Alfred de la pantalla desabotonaba la camisa del inglés con una mano y acariciaba su dorso con la otra, al mismo tiempo que lo callaba con un beso apasionado.

Matthew completamente colorado trató de avisar a su improvisado profesor otra vez, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

En la grabación, Alfred deslizaba la mano por la entrepierna de Arthur, arrancándole un gemido.

El sonido proferido por el británico alertó al estadounidense del presente, que al ver la imagen pulsó alarmado la tecla de pausa. Para su desgracia, en ese oportuno momento el ordenador dejó de responder. Los jadeos de los amantes en la pantalla comenzaron a resonar por la habitación. Cansado de tratar de parar el video, Alfred desesperado golpeó el proyector y lo tiró al suelo, rompiéndolo con un estruendo.

Los amantes desparecieron de la pantalla ipso facto.

Ni grillos se oían en la habitación.

-Matt, recuérdame que en la próxima reunión avise que habrá que realizar una derrama para comprar un proyector nuevo, ya que este ha dejado de funcionar por alguna razón desconocida.

-Okey.

Se miraron y no pudieron evitar estallar en carcajadas.

-Se está haciendo muy tarde – observó Estados Unidos, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían brotado a causa de la risa nerviosa –. Mejor dejamos esto para mañana, ven a mi casa sobre las 5 y continuamos con las clases.

-Claro – sonrió – Alfred, en serio, muchas gracias.

-No hay de qué – bostezó.

América se marchó sin despedirme, comenzando a ignorar de nuevo al canadiense.

Sin embargo a Matthew eso no le importó, mientras conducía de vuelta a casa, su mente estaba con el francés. Había estado evitándolo desde que oyó la conversación telefónica. Ese mismo día había tenido suerte de que Francis estuviese demasiado ocupado en sus reyertas con Inglaterra para acosarle después del trabajo.

No quería estar con Francia siendo tan pasivo. Tenía miedo de decepcionarle de nuevo y despertar a la mañana siguiente para encontrar una cama vacía, con una nota escrita por un francés insatisfecho dejándole. Era una idea que le aterraba.

De verdad se iba a esforzar por complacer a su pareja, era la persona a la que más quería en el mundo. El único que siempre le conocía y le hacía sentir especial.

Todos sus pensamientos continuaron fluyendo hacia sus ojos azules, su cuidado cabello, su sonrisa pícara… amaba todo de él, era un hecho. Antes de darse cuenta había llegado.

Cerró la puerta del coche sin ganas y entró en la casa, colgó el abrigo en la percha de la entrada, sin preocuparse cuando cayó a los dos segundos, saludó a Kumajirou y se quitó los zapatos mientras subía la escalera, dejándolos desperdigados por los peldaños.

Nada más llegar a su dormitorio se tumbó en la cama. Se sentía agotado, llevaba muchas noches sin dormir bien. Ahora que contaba con la ayuda de América y se sentía más tranquilo, todo el cansancio acumulado estaba pasando factura.

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, la imagen mental del francés le sonrió en la oscuridad. Supo que soñaría con él toda la noche.

**_Continuará_**

* * *

><p><em>Por favor, decidme qué os ha parecido, la verdad es que no estoy muy convencida de esta idea. <em>_¿Creeis que debo continuarlo o mejor lo borro y hacemos como si no ha existido nunca? Avisad también si veis alguna falta de ortografía._

_Sea cual sea la opinión que tengáis, y si os ha gustado al menos un poquito, dejad un review, cada review le da ánimos a nuestro canadiense para violar a Francia :D_

_Intentaré actualizar prontito, en una semana como máximo, siempre que vosotros querais, claro._


	2. Lección alemana

_¡Bien! Por una vez he cumplido y he actualizado a tiempo :D. El anterior capítulo me pareció que me había quedado muy corto (con el word nunca sabes exactamente cuánto va a ocupar u.u) así que me he esforzado para hacer este un poco más largo, espero que os guste ^^_

_Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, me dan muchos ánimos para continuar con esta extraña historia. ;)_

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina (Por cierto, absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles)_

_Intentaré también meter algo de Dinamarca x Noruega, sin embargo, he tenido que rechazar la idea del Prusia x Hungria de izumi15 porque necesito Prusia x Austria para el transcurso de la historia, lo siento, más adelante escribiré algo de ellos :D._

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo._

_**Advertencias: **Yaoi, ukes siendo seme, posible lenguaje grosero, lime, posible OoC._

_**Palabras:** 2614, según el word._

_Y ahora al capítulo, ojalá os guste._

* * *

><p>Faltaban un par de minutos para las 5 de la tarde cuando Canadá llamó al timbre de la casa de América. Esperó pacientemente a que éste abriera, pero al no obtener respuesta se vio obligado a insistir tres veces más. Cuando ya casi se dio por vencido oyó los pasos de Alfred acercándose a la entrada.<p>

Suspiró aliviado al ver aparecer la cabeza de su hermano, que lo observó fijamente en silencio.

-¿Quién eres? – respondió al fin.

Canadá se golpeó la frente.

-Soy Canadá, tu hermano, vengo por el asunto de ayer. ¿Recuerdas? – contestó tranquilamente, acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de conversaciones con él.

Alfred se tomó su tiempo para procesar la información y hacer memoria, finalmente, sonrió al menor y se hizo a un lado para permitirle la entrada.

-¡Canadá! Es cierto, tenía que hacer de héroe y ayudarte con tu problema con Francia – dijo feliz, como si hubiera descubierto la solución al problema matemático más difícil del mundo.

Matthew se fijó en el atuendo del mayor. Llevaba un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta vieja con un dibujo de un extraterrestre manchada de kétchup. Típico.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto en abrir?

América caminó hasta el salón y se tumbó en el sofá frente al televisor, tomando el mando de su _play_ _station 3_ y reanudando una partida. Automáticamente, Canadá supo la respuesta.

Se sentó en un cojín gigante con forma de bola de béisbol al lado de su hermano, que pulsaba los botones del mando como un poseso mientras, eventualmente, cogía patatas fritas de una bolsa cercana.

La casa en la que vivía Alfred era bastante antigua, como la mayoría de residencias de las naciones. Según sabía el canadiense, la vivienda había sido construida a petición de Inglaterra cuando América aún era su colonia. Desde fuera parecía una casa clásica y distinguida, del más puro estilo inglés. Sin embargo, el interior estaba plagado de aparatos tecnológicos, pósters, banderas estadounidenses y cajas vacías de comida rápida. Era como el piso de un estudiante universitario, del más puro estilo americano.

De nuevo, Canadá puso su atención en la pantalla del caro televisor donde saltaban tripas cada vez que Alfred mataba un nuevo zombi.

-Alfred, ¿en algún momento del día te has acordado de que iba venir? –inquirió algo molesto.

-¿Hum? Oh, sí, claro, claro, lo tengo todo pensado, Alexander.

-Me llamo Matthew.

-Eso.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Y bien qué? – preguntó el despreocupado estadounidense.

-¡Que si tienes pensado decirme qué tengo que hacer o vas a seguir ignorándome! – estalló el norteamericano menor.

Estados Unidos pausó el juego y le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano.

-He estado pensando que quizás no sea la persona más indicada para ayudarte en esto.

-¡¿Me vas a dejar tirado ahora? – entró en pánico.

-No, no, nada de eso, es que a mí lo de estar arriba me sale solo, es mi naturaleza de _hero_, así que he pensado que podríamos consultar a alguien que se parezca más a ti, ya sabes alguien tímido que sea dominante.

-¿Y de dónde vas a sacar a alguien así?

Alfred esbozó la sonrisa que acostumbraba a lucir cuando tenía una idea, al instante, el canadiense se arrepintió de haber hablado.

El mayor tomó su iPhone y tras buscar unos segundos en la agenda, marcó un número. No tardó en responder una voz grave.

-¡ALEMANIA! –chilló fingiendo alarma – Italia… está aquí… mucha sangre… ¡VEN YA!

Canadá observó atónito como colgaba, quiso preguntar algo pero el estadounidense gesticuló con los dedos una cuenta atrás.

-3… 2… 1… -musitó.

Sonó un estruendo en la entrada Matthew se acercó corriendo para ver que la puerta había sido echada abajo y que un alemán desarreglado y con los ojos inyectados en sangre permanecía al lado.

-¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ITALIA? – casi rugió.

Afred se acercó relajadamente y observó la dañada puerta con una mueca de disgusto.

-No hacía falta que la rompieras – se quejó.

-¡Maldita sea!, –agarró al americano por el cuello de la camisa y lo levantó varios centímetros del suelo - ¿Dónde está? Te juro que como le hayas hecho algo…

-Hehehe, te vas a reír, el caso es que Italia no está aquí… pero necesitaba que vinieras rápido.

Canadá supuso que hasta su descerebrado hermano se había dado cuenta de que su idea era descabellada. Si duda, lo hizo cuando el puño alemán chocó con fuerza en su cara.

Ludwig le soltó por fin y se relajó un poco, mientras Alfred lloriqueaba limpiándose la sangre que caía por su cara desde la nariz.

-¿Italia está bien entonces? – inquirió colocándose el pelo de su forma habitual y ordenando los puños de la camisa.

-Supongo que sí – habló Estados Unidos entre lágrimas - ¿No tenía ahora una reunión con su jefe?

Canadá, al igual que el resto del G-8 sabía que era cierto, el italiano se había estado quejando toda la reunión anterior de que el mitin sería a la hora de la siesta y no podría dormir. "Así que Alfred sabía que no iba a estar con Alemania y la mentira iba a dar resultado" razonó.

-La próxima vez que te atrevas a hacer algo como esto, Washington D.C se convertirá en el nuevo Gran Cañón del Colorado – le amenazó.

-Lo capto, pero ya que estás aquí necesito que ayudes a mi hermano – señaló a Matthew y Ludwig se percató por primera vez en toda la tarde de su presencia.

- Ehm… Hola, encantado de conocerte, soy Alemania – le tendió la mano.

Canadá se la estrechó, aún sabiendo que debería reconocerle.

-Soy Canadá – repitió con monotonía.

-No apruebo los métodos de tu hermano, pero ya que estoy aquí me gustaría saber en qué puedo ayudarte.

El de ojos violetas desvió la mirada completamente rojo, no quería que más personas supieran su problema, y menos si se trataba de otra nación.

-Quiere saber cómo ser seme con Francia – respondió alegre Estados Unidos desde la cocina, buscando algo para parar la hemorragia del golpe.

-Ser seme… - al principio Alemania no estuvo seguro de qué significaba esa palabra, creía habérsela oído a Japón pero no tenía la certeza de qué era.

-Lo que Alfred quiere decir es que me gustaría perder algo de pasividad en la relación… -musitó abochornado.

- Exacto, quiere saber cómo ***** a Francia –atajó el otro norteamericano sujetando un paño húmedo contra su nariz.

Alemania primero palideció y después su cara enrojeció lentamente hasta que sintió la necesidad tapársela con la mano.

Estados Unidos volvió en frente del televisor y continuó con el videojuego, dejando a solas a los dos países con un incómodo silencio.

Alemania carraspeó antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué yo?

-Bueno, tengo entendido que eres una persona tímida para mostrar tus sentimientos y ser afectuoso con otras personas y como yo soy igual pensé que quizás… podrías decirme cómo haces para vencer la vergüenza y mantener tu relación con Italia.

-Yo… - no supo qué contestar.

-No hace falta que lo hagas si te incomoda –aclaró el menor –. La idea de llamarte fue de Alfred.

El germánico se dio cuenta de la preocupación que escondía la mirada del canadiense y se sintió conmovido, decidió intentar hacer algo por él.

-Intentaré serte de ayuda, pero no me pidas excesivos detalles, por favor.

Canadá sonrió de corazón y le invitó a entrar al salón y tomar asiento, a pesar de no ser su casa. El alemán se sentó incómodo en un sillón de bolitas frente al norteamericano.

-Muy bien… ¿qué quieres saber? – preguntó Ludwig.

-Italia nos contó cosas muy interesantes sobre ti cuando le tuvimos prisionero – sugirió Alfred –, podrías contarnos alguna de esas prácticas que salen en los videos que se hacen en tu casa.

-No estoy hablando contigo, yanqui –bufó molesto de que le recordaran ese momento tan vergonzoso, lo que dijo el italiano no era cierto… bueno, quizás sí, pero no era un depravado… no mucho.

-Creo que me estoy perdiendo – añadió Canadá.

-Ignórale – se dirigió al mayor – y tú métete en tu juego.

-De acuerdo, por ejemplo, cuando quieres hacerle muestras de amor, ¿qué haces para no quedarte bloqueado por la timidez?

Alemania meditó bien la pregunta antes de responder al canadiense.

-Italia no tiene ningún problema con ser cariñoso en cualquier momento y lugar, me imagino que eso también te pasa con Francia – Canadá asintió –. Yo solo me dejo llevar por él y por lo que siento y antes de darme cuenta respondo a sus caricias y besos – se sonrojó –. Feliciano es lo que más quiero en este mundo aunque me cuesta un poco llevar la iniciativa, estar a su lado es algo maravilloso, simplemente, me sale de dentro.

Tanto los americanos, como el propio alemán estaban sorprendidos de lo sinceras que habían sonado sus palabras y lo fácilmente que habían fluido de la boca del más alto.

-Entonces, ¿crees que lo que debo hacer es relajarme y dejarme llevar por mis instintos?

-No sé si es lo que deberías hacer, es sólo lo que hago yo.

-Creo que si mi hermano se deja llevar por sus instintos se quedará más uke que un osito de peluche – intervino el americano mayor. Canadá no respondió, sabía que tenía razón.

-Quizás deberías consultar con alguien que te diga cómo sacar tu lado más… erm… salvaje –aconsejó Ludwig apartando la mirada nervioso.

-Seguro que tú nos puedes ayudar, venga, explícale a Matt cómo encadenar a Francia a la cama.

Canadá iba a añadir algo, pero le interrumpió el sonido de una música militar.

-Perdón, es mi móvil – aclaró Alemania antes de responder la llamada - ¿Sí?... Italia, la pasta estará donde siempre, si tienes hambre sólo tienes que prepararla… ¿Cómo qué prefieres _Wurst_?... –hubo un silencio, mientras las mejillas del alemán se teñían de color –. Ah, te refieres a **_esa_** salchicha… Sí, iré para allá, _auf wiedersehen*_.

Los dos hermanos intercambiaron una mueca de comprensión.

-Tengo que irme, me ha surgido un contratiempo – musitó el avergonzado alemán.

-¿Entre las piernas? – le picó el americano mayor.

Alemania le fulminó con la mirada y Canadá dudó si su hermano se llevaría el segundo puñetazo del día.

-Adiós, esto… - Alemania había olvidado su nombre – compañero, ojalá tengas suerte con Francia.

-Gracias, me has ayudado mucho. Nos vemos en la próxima junta.

-Vaya, vaya, quizás deberíamos haber hablado con Feliciano, parece ser más atrevido de lo que aparenta – comentó el mayor una vez hubo desaparecido por lo que quedaba de puerta.

Otra vez esa cara, la maldita cara de "el _hero_ tiene una idea brillante", Canadá tuvo miedo.

-¡Necesitamos un suke! –exclamó triunfal.

-¡De eso nada! No quiero que más personas se enteren de esto.

-Pero nadie puede ayudarte mejor que un uke versátil.

-¿Y por qué no me cuentas tus experiencias como pasivo con Inglaterra? – la sonrisa de Alfred se desvaneció.

-Eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pretendes que me crea que nunca has estado abajo? Ambos conocemos a Arthur lo suficientemente bien para saber que no es verdad.

-No puede ser porque… yo soy un seme versátil y no un uke versátil, y necesitamos lo segundo.

Canadá no vio ninguna diferencia significativa entre los dos conceptos pero aún así se dio cuenta de que Alfred no daría su brazo a torcer.

-Pues entonces si tengo que hablar con alguien que no seas tú, hablaré con Inglaterra.

-¡NO! – la realidad es que Alfred no quería que su hermano se enterara de cuán pasivo podía ser –. Quiero decir, a Arthur esto le parecerá una estupidez y seguro que nos llama críos, así que mejor que no se entere.

-¿Entonces en quién estás pensando?

…_Mientras tanto en Italia…._

Alemania aparcó el coche en frente de la casa del italiano, algo nervioso por lo que su novio le había dicho por teléfono. En otra situación, habría intentado mantener a raya sus instintos primarios en vez de salir corriendo al encuentro de Feliciano, pero teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en ninguna reunión importante y que la voz de Italia había sonado terriblemente tentadora en la llamada, no había podido remediarlo, por una vez, sus hormonas habían ganado a la razón.

Tenía una copia de la llave así que entró sin llamar. Quedó boquiabierto al ver el interior.

Italia había dejado pétalos de rosa por todo el pasillo marcando el camino hasta el dormitorio, además de pequeñas velas que, además de ser lo único que alumbraba la vivienda, desprendían un aroma embriagador. Alemania cerró la puerta tras sí mismo e hizo el tan conocido camino a la habitación dejándose llevar por el relajante ambiente.

El interior del dormitorio era aún mejor. Italia yacía en la cama, tan solo con un bóxer y una gorra militar. A Ludwig le dio un vuelco el corazón al reconocer la gorra que formaba parte de su antiguo uniforme de la _Gestapo_, no le gustaba recordar esos momentos pero tenía que reconocer que ese accesorio, fusionado con la bronceada piel tan apetecible del italiano y el cabello revuelto invitándole a acariciarlo era una de las imágenes más atrayentes que se le podían ocurrir.

Se acercó a la cama y se sentó al lado de su amante, dándole un tierno beso en el los labios.

-Ciao, Alemania – le saludó.

Ahora que se había acercado, el rubio puedo notar más detalles en su amante. Le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, algo que sólo hacía para él, en su brillante mirada se podía entrever lujuria y cariño sin dejar de perder ingenuidad. Italia sabía alcanzar el equilibrio perfecto entre pasión y amor. Podía ser endemoniadamente sexy sin dejar de ser inocente, sabía lo que le gustaba al alemán y podía dárselo sin perder su toque de romanticismo. A los ojos del teutón era absolutamente perfecto y pensó que la fama de los amantes italianos era totalmente merecida.

Sin perder más tiempo acarició su torso desnudo y depositó besos por todo su pecho con lentitud hasta llegar a los labios, donde se entretuvo por un largo tiempo, besando con calma, pero con intensidad.

Los dedos del alemán recorrían hasta el último centímetro de su piel desnuda, mientras sus lenguas se batían en un duelo en el que nadie buscaba ganar.

Poco a poco el aire del cuarto parecía calentarse y volverse más espeso para los amantes.

Con cuidado, Feliciano se separó un poco, lo suficiente para poder hablar mientras sus labios seguían rozándose sutilmente.

-Alemania… he estado pensando una cosa.

-¿Qué pasa? – respondió mientras acariciaba la espalda contraria con la yema de sus dedos.

-Me gustaría… probar a estar arriba esta vez – lo dijo tan bajito que Ludwig dudó si de verdad había oído bien.

-…ah – se limitó a responder.

Ludwig no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionar, miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su cerebro al mismo tiempo. Supuso que sería injusto negarse, debería haberse imaginado que Italia no querría estar siempre abajo, sin embargo la idea le daba un poco de miedo.

-Ve~, no hace falta si no quieres, a mí me gusta ser pasivo, era solo por probar algo nuevo…. – se apresuró a decir al ver que el alemán no decía nada.

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

-Estará bien si es contigo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó emocionado.

-Claro – contestó con una seguridad mayor a la que sentía.

Italia sonrió y en un solo movimiento se posicionó sobre su novio y se dispuso a, prácticamente, arrancarle la camisa. Acto seguido, atacó con pasión el cuello del más alto que trataba de reprimir suspiros sin resultado.

Alemania tragó saliva y pensó en lo que le había dicho al canadiense de dejarse llevar por sus instintos para ser seme. Decidió aplicárselo a sí mismo en aquel momento y se entregó a las cálidas manos de Feliciano.

-Italia, – le susurró al oído – Ich liebe dich.

_Continuará_

* * *

><p><em>*<em><strong>auf wiedersehen:<strong> Hasta luego, adiós.__

__Eeesto... ahora es cuando os pido ayuda u.u, ¿qué os ha parecido el momento Gerita?, tengo un dilema mental, en principio no tengo pensado continuar el lime pero una parte sucia y oscura de mí me dice que ya que he llevado a Feliciano hasta ese extremo, merece la pena narrar lo que pasó y por otro lado, nunca he escrito lemon y no creo que se me de bien :S.__

__La pareja protagonista y megaprincipal seguirá siendo Franadá pero, ya que tengo pensado convertir en seme a todos los ukes, ¿os gustaría que pusiera más momentos como el Alemania x Italia del final pero con otras parejas?__

__En el próximo capítulo le daré más protagonismo a Francia, me gustaría contar la historia desde los dos puntos de vista.__

__Por último, la semana que viene tendré a una chica alemana en mi casa por un intercambio que estoy haciendo con un instituto alemán así que intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo para el jueves, antes de que venga, pero después de eso es probable que me retrase un poco, lo siento.__

__Antes de iros... ¡**reviews** para que los ukes tomen la iniciativa! ¡Vuestra opinión es importante! __


	3. Lección polaca

_Lo sientooo~, no he dejado de retrasarme, pero después de tener a una chica alemana en casa por un intercambio seme han echado exámenes encima y he andado mal de tiempo, pero me perdonáis ¿a que sí? *ojos de cachorrito*, espero volver a recuperar el ritmo de un capítulo a la semana más o menos._

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, Dinamarca x Noruega (Por cierto, absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles)_

_Por cierto, me he dado cuenta de que no he puesto Suecia x Finlandia cuando la idea original los incluye, ¿os gustaría que aparecieran?_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo._

_**Advertencias: **En este capítulo no mucho, ligero lime, creo yo._

_**Palabras:** 2735, según el word (yujuuu un poquito más largo que el anterior)_

_Al fic~_

* * *

><p>"<em>¡Necesitamos un suke!"<em>

-¿Entonces en quién estás pensando? – preguntó el canadiense.

Estados Unidos abrió la boca para decir algo cuando le alertaron unos pasos entrando en la casa.

-O sea tipo, no es nada cool tener una puerta destrozada en la entrada, ¿no te da vergüenza?

Los dos hermanos se giraron sorprendidos al oír la voz del polaco apoyado en la pared. Alfred le sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un gesto para que tomara asiento.

Con una mueca de disgusto, Feliks se dejó caer en uno de los cojines gigantes.

-Tienes un gusto como que horrible, ¿sabes? – le espetó a América tras echar un vistazo a la estancia.

-Oh, lo tendré en cuenta – rió a carcajadas.

Feliks alzó una ceja extrañado de que la superpotencia norteamericana le diera la razón en lugar de montar un berrinche.

-Lo que sea, he venido a buscar a Inglaterra, ¿no está aquí?

-No. ¿No está en su casa? – inquirió preocupado el estadounidense marcando el número del FBI por si acaso.

-No he mirado –respondió el europeo mientras se limaba las uñas con una lima aparentemente salida de la nada.

-¿Qué? –Alfred un poco más relajado guardó su móvil - ¿Has venido hasta aquí antes de buscarle primero en su casa, que por cierto, está más cerca de la tuya?

-Quería ir de tiendas por esta zona y como se pasa aquí la mayor parte del tiempo… tipo, ¿por qué no os vais a vivir juntos? Sería más fácil para todos.

Alfred se imaginó a su sexy novio británico vestido con un delantal (sólo con un delantal, mejor dicho) sonriéndole de forma sensual mientras le servía una hamburguesa tamaño XXL y le daba la bienvenida a casa.

Canadá trató de reanimar a su hermano, que parecía haber entrado en trance y se reía esquizofrénicamente mientras un hilillo de sangre caía de su nariz, y no precisamente por el puñetazo propinado por Ludwig un par de horas atrás.

-Tipo, ¿estás bien? –un tic en el ojo apareció en el rostro asustado de Polonia.

-Yeah – dijo recuperando un poco la compostura. Ya llamaría más tarde a una inmobiliaria para que le consiguieran una azotea de recién casados en Nueva York. O una casa familiar en Florida. Sí, eso es. Alfred llevaría a su esposo cejón y a los hijos de ambos, que aún no tenía claro cómo iban a tener, a la playa cada tarde. Jugaría a béisbol con el pequeño George (en honor a George Washington) y después…

-Eeeeeo… ¡Tierra llamando a América! O sea tipo, me largo de compras, no mereces la pena.

El rubio salió de su fantasía justo a tiempo para sujetar a Polonia por el brazo.

-Espera, quédate un rato más – le pidió –. Mi hermano Canadá quiere pedirte algo.

-¿Eh?, – intervino el ignorado canadiense – espera… ¡no, no, nooooo!

-Yeeeees. Matthew, él puede ayudarnos.

-O sea, chicos, como que si me quedo me cerrarán todas las tiendas. No voy a quedarme aquí.

-¿Ni siquiera por una edición coleccionista de artículos de _My Little Pony_?

América buscó en una caja de las muchas que se apilaban en las estanterías del salón y sacó el mencionado paquete rosa lleno de ponis. Los ojos del europeo brillaron de emoción.

Canadá prefirió no pensar por qué el otro norteamericano tenía eso en casa.

-V-viene con… ¿el pintauñas especial con decoración de ponis?- su voz se volvía aún más aguda de la euforia contenida conforme hablaba.

-_Of course_, ¿sería si no edición especial? – le sonrió jovialmente.

Los americanos tuvieron que taparse los oídos por el chillido penetrante que profirió el otro hombre.

Alfred le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a su hermano, que le miraba con los ojos cargados de odio.

-Tipo, como que esto es lo mejor que haya podido crear tu país, en serio. Me quedo, ¿qué necesitáis?

Canadá tomó aire buscando la forma más delicada de decirlo antes de que su hermano…

-Explícale a mi hermano cómo ser un soplanucas con Francia.

…tarde.

-¡ALFRED, NO HACÍA FALTA QUE DIJERAS ESO! – estalló.

-Matt, le he sobornado, no hay necesidad de andarse con rodeos.

-Ah, así que es eso – para sorpresa de Canadá no parecía escandalizado ni extrañado para nada.

-Entonces… ¿puedes ayudarme? – inquirió esperanzado.

_2 horas después_

El menor de los americanos se sentía más humillado y avergonzado de lo que jamás había estado en su vida.

Polonia le había peinado, depilado _bastante_ más de lo que a él le gustaría, hecho la manicura, la pedicura y, no contento con eso, maquillado y travestido.

Y ahora se encontraba mirándose al espejo incrédulo, viendo sus piernas desnudas carentes de un solo pelo. Siguió observando su reflejo mientras subía la mirada hasta una minifalda escocesa, como las que usan las niñas del anime, y un jersey que le quedaba grande y cuyas mangas ocultaban completamente sus manos.

Por suerte (y eso sólo siendo muy optimista), el maquillaje no era tan femenino, tan solo se había dedicado a tapar un poco las impurezas de la piel y realzar el sonrojo de las mejillas. Como si eso hiciera falta, el pobre canadiense estaba rojo de forma natural hasta en el último poro de su piel.

Por último, le había planchado el pelo, que ahora caía lacio, dejando su rizo como habitualmente estaba (de ningún modo dejaría que el polaco tocara su zona erógena).

-¿Y qué os parece? – preguntó entusiasmado el polaco.

Canadá no tenía palabras.

-Objetivamente, creo que está más violable que nunca –respondió Alfred –, ¿cómo se supone que va a ser seme con esas pintas?  
>-Tipo, como que no lo pilláis, al verlo, Francia se quedará tan atónito que no podrá hacer nada y mientras esté inmóvil, es su oportunidad de atacar.<p>

-Eso te funcionará con Lituania pero estamos hablando de Francia, ese tío es capaz de tirarse a cualquier cosa que se mueva y otras cuantas que no. Nada, repito NADA, puede dejarle lo suficientemente pasmado como para que no se lanza sobre su presa – le discutió América.

-Agh, pero si es súper sencillo, al verle así de inocente y tierno no esperará que haga nada por ser el activo, tendrá la guardia baja y entonces…

-¡Te digo que no! Si Francia le ve así le violará hasta quedarle sin sentido.

-Pero…

-No, Alfred tiene razón – interrumpió el canadiense recuperando el habla –. Me violará hasta quedarme sin sentido.

-¡Ja! – América puso su cara de "el héroe siempre tiene la razón".

-O sea, con Liet funciona, yo ya he colaborado, no sé que otro consejo daros.

-Polonia, tienes los planes más absurdos del mundo, de verdad. Como tu idea de usar ponis en la Segunda Guerra Mundial – le rebatió Alfred.

-Bueno, ya basta – Matthew les interrumpió antes de que entraran en el tema de algún conflicto pasado y las cosas se pusieran feas –. Gracias por tu ayuda Feliks, ya es muy tarde, vete a casa.

Lo que dijo Canadá era cierto, ya estaba bien entrada la noche. El polaco cogió su kit de cosas nauseabundas de ponis y salió de la casa antes de que Alfred pudiera pedirle algo más.

Canadá decidió que ya era hora de volver él también a su hogar. Después de cambiarse de ropa y lavarse como buenamente pudo la cara se encaminó hacia el coche.

-Matt – le llamó antes de que cerrara la puerta del vehículo –. Conseguiré ayudarte, de verdad, encontraré a alguien que sepa del tema.

-Gracias Al, pero de momento está todo bien. Creo que intentaré seguir con esto yo solo.

-Okey, pero si cambias de opinión, llámame, ya tengo una par de ideas dignas de la superpotencia que soy – se rió con su característica risa estridente.

El menor le sonrió de vuelta y arrancó el coche.

-Haz el favor de reparar esa puerta – le dijo mientras salía del aparcamiento.

-¡Te enviaré la factura! – y lo dijo en serio.

…_En casa del canadiense…_

Matthew cerró la puerta helándose hasta los huesos al entrar en la vivienda, las primeras nevadas habían llegado congelando las calles de Toronto y, a pesar de estar acostumbrado al clima, el contraste de temperatura después de haber estado en casa de su hermano era demasiado alto. Entró en la sala de estar tiritando para calentarse con la hoguera encendida… un momento, ¿qué hacía el fuego encendido?

-Mon amour~ - canturreó una voz desde el sofá.

El aludido sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

-¡Francis! –exclamó tratando inútilmente de ocultar la alarma en su voz –. ¿Qué haces aquí?

El francés se levantó con entusiasmo y se lanzó sobre el norteamericano para apretujarlo contra su pecho desnudo (rara vez utilizaba camisa cuando estaban solos en casa). Canadá agradeció el contacto cálido de la piel de su novio contra su gélido cuerpo, antes de poder darse cuenta, estaba tan absorto disfrutando el olor de su novio con la cara hundida en la curvatura de su cuello que no se percató de que las manos del galo bajaban por su espalda para llegar a su trasero y acariciarlo lentamente.

-Mon chéri, se me ha ocurrido un nuevo juego que te va a encantar – le susurró lascivamente al oído.

Volvió al sofá donde estaba sentado y cogió una tetera que tenía puesta sobre la mesita de café.

Cuando se hubo apartado, Matthew sintió una oleada de frío como una bofetada en la cara y recordó que fueran cuales fueran los planes del francés, no debía permitirle estar arriba.

-Antes de explicarte de qué trata, ¿dónde guardas las madejas de lana? –dijo mientras buscaba en un mueble.

Por un momento Canadá trató de imaginar qué tipo de fantasía sexual habría tenido el mayor que incluía lana y una tetera. La imaginación de Francis era enorme cuando se trataba de esos temas.

-Esto, Francia, este juego será menos peligroso que el de la última vez, ¿verdad?

-¿La última vez? Mon petit, ¿ha habido alguna vez que no te hayan gustado mis ideas?

-Pues… ya sabes… la última vez que se te ocurrió algo genial y lo… hicimos… contra la chimenea y casi me quemo el… - no terminó la frase.

Francia recordó aquel día. Rememoró al canadiense de espaldas, con ambas manos apoyadas en la repisa de la chimenea, completamente desnudo y a su merced, girando el cuello de vez en cuando para mirarle con ese rostro sonrojado y suplicante, pidiéndole más sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Sencillamente fue magnífico cómo su cuerpo se balanceaba con cada embestida acercándose peligrosamente a las llamas, sintiendo el calor de éstas, casi tan intenso como el que le provocaba la presencia del mayor detrás de él. Mereció la pena, no fue su culpa que al alcanzar en clímax Matthew arqueara el cuerpo y casi se achicharrara las regiones vitales.

-Non, creo que no es tan arriesgado esta vez – dijo limpiándose el reguero sangre que caía de su nariz. Al carajo sus juegos preliminares, recordar ese momento le estaba volviendo aún más necesitado, y eso teniendo en cuenta que el país del amor siempre está necesitado.

Atrajo hacia sí el cuerpo de la otra nación con apenas un movimiento de brazo y en dos más ya tenía al canadiense sin abrigo bajo su cuerpo en la mullida alfombra de la sala.

Sin muchos miramientos atacó sus labios con pasión, Matthew le correspondió con igual ganas. Sin embargo, el americano sufría una enorme crisis interna. Se estaba relajando, no podía hacer eso, su único objetivo debía consistir en ser seme.

Separó los labios firmemente y se retorció para salir del agarre del francés.

-¿Qué pasa, chéri? – inquirió.

-Yo… solo… ¡levanta un momento! – dijo mientras golpeaba sin fuerza alguna su pecho.

Aunque extrañado, hizo lo que le había pedido. Canadá satisfecho tiró de su brazo, tratando de arrastrarlo hacia la pared más cercana, de nuevo sin conseguir ejercer fuerza suficiente para moverlo. El otro, medio divertido cedió y se movió hasta la pared apoyando su espalda en esta. Matthew apoyó una mano en cada lado de su cabeza y le miró a los ojos frunciendo el ceño. Siguió pensando en los movimientos que había visto en el vídeo de Alfred y alzó un poco la rodilla para acercarla a la entrepierna del mayor.

Su cara era un espectáculo, con el ceño fruncido, todo colorado, tratando de parecer imponente y fallando estrepitosamente gracias a sus manos temblorosas. Francia se sintió enternecido y le rodeó la cintura con las manos, lo que activó todas las alarmas de su pareja.

Entonces recordó otro de los consejos de Estados Unidos, susurrar algo al oído, acercó sus labios a la oreja del europeo y justo entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de qué decir.

-Ehm… te quiero – fue lo primero que se le ocurrió susurrar, con voz tierna y sobre todo, uke.

Strike_*_ uno.

Francia volvió a estar fuera de control, volvió a recostarle en la alfombra del suelo y esta vez fue él el que aventuró su rodilla para acariciar la entrepierna de su amante.

Matthew decidió pasar al plan B, el que le había aconsejado el alemán, esperanzado pensó que parecía el más cuerdo de a los que había recurrido. Se dejó llevar rezando para que realmente tuviera esos instintos que le hicieran más dominante.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ya había perdido la camisa y el cinturón y estaba gimiendo para deleite de Francia, que acariciaba, besaba y lamía cualquier centímetro de piel que encontrara a su alcance.

Strike dos.

-Matthew, amour – dijo mientras le quitaba los pantalones – ¿te has depilado para mí?

Los ojos azules del galo refulgían como el fuego, maravillado mientras rozaba con la punta de sus dedos las piernas desnudas de su canadiense, que sabía interpretar perfectamente las pupilas del mayor.

-Me va a violar… -pensó en voz alta.

-Ohonhonhon~ Oui, y te encantará – dicho esto sus orbes celestes mostraron un destello de lujuria y como un lobo se abalanzó, literalmente, sobre su presa.

Strike tres. ¡Eliminado!  
>Poco después de que sus bóxers volaran a algún lugar recóndito de la habitación, Canadá rodó por el suelo y se levantó apresuradamente.<p>

-Acabo de recordar –dijo con la respiración acelerada – que tengo que hacer… algo, algo importante.

-¿Qué?, – le miró horrorizado – no va en serio, ¿verdad? Matt, no puedes dejarme así.

-Mhm, pero es un asunto vital, sobre Alfred, si no lo hago ahora… la crisis, sí, todo explotará y… -buscaba una excusa a la par que recogía su ropa por los distintos rincones del salón y se la ponía– y entonces, ya sabes el PIB… y habrá una guerra en… es largo de explicar.

Antes de dar al otro tiempo a replicar se anudó una bufanda en el cuello y cerró la puerta de la casa, una vez hecho eso, huyó tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron.

En cuanto Francia pudo reaccionar, corrió a la entrada y abrió dispuesto a ir en busca del canadiense, sin embargo, nada más sentir el frío viento sobe su cuerpo tal y como vino al mundo, desistió y decidió que aclararía las cosas el día siguiente.

Una vez hubo doblado la esquina de la calle principal, paró para tomar aire dejando caer su peso sobre un frío muro de piedra, las piernas le temblaron, y se dejó caer, sentado en la acera. Una farola alumbró tenuemente su rostro, mostrando un reguero de lágrimas que comenzaba a caer por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento, Francia –murmuró con la voz quebrada – no puedo arriesgarme a decepcionarte esta noche. Voy a cambiar por ti, lo prometo.

Enjugó las gotas de sus ojos y sacó su móvil, agradecido de que se encontrara aún en el bolsillo del abrigo.

Aguardó con impaciencia a que respondieran al otro lado del teléfono, desesperándose a cada pitido que sonaba. Cuando pensó que no contestaría una soñolienta voz le saludó.

-¡Alfred!, –silencio por parte de Canadá – Sí, perdón por despertarte, necesito tu ayuda (…) sí, sobre lo de Francia… ¡no, no estoy ahora con él, y menos haciendo eso! (...) He huido mientras hacíamos, ya sabes (…) ¡no tiene gracia! Al, necesito tu ayuda, mañana después de la reunión (…) muchas gracias, ah y si Francia te pregunta algo, esta noche hemos estando atendiendo un asunto muy importante.

Colgó, se levantó del pavimento, sacudiéndose la nieve de los pantalones, y se encaminó al hotel más cercano que encontrara para pasar la noche.

_Continuará _

***Strike:** En béisbol, cada uno de los lanzamientos que no consigue golpear el bateador. Si éste recibe tres strikes es eliminado.

* * *

><p><em>¡Tadá! Muchas gracias por leer.<em>

_Fin del nuevo capítulo, no he tenido mucho tiempo para revisarlo así que no estoy segura de si está muy bien escrito, en este capítulo el profesor ha sido Polonia (¿sorprendidos de que sea suke?), así que le correspondería un momento PolLiet, no lo he puesto por no alargar demasiado ya que he puesto un momento Franadá, pero si queréis puedo añadirlo en el siguiente o poner un pequeño capítulo extra._

_Me siento incapaz de poner a Polonia en un fic sin trasvestir a alguien._

_Ya sabéis que esta historia, igual que todas, es posible gracias a vosotros así que, por favor, dejad reviews :3, me animan a actualizar cuanto antes y además tengo adicción y si no recivo tengo visiones horribles en las que se acaba el yaoi del mundo T^T (?)_

_Pd: Yo tampoco sé qué pretendía hacer Francia con una tetera y una madeja de lana, pero sospecho que si lo incluyera en el fic tendría que subir el rating ;)._

_¡Nos vemos!_


	4. Lección griega

_¡Hola! Seguro que me odiais por el retraso ;n; pero estoy en plena mudanza, acabo de terminar los exámenes finales y he sufrido una crisis de inspiración. En fin, si alguien se acuerda aún de este fic, espero que os guste. :) Ahora mismo me pongo con el siguiente capítulo para subirlo cuanto antes. ¡El mundo necesita un Canadá más seme!_

_He calculado y más o menos el fic tendrá 10 capítulos así de largos en total, por supuesto, no tadaré siempre un mes para cada uno ;)_

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, Dinamarca x Noruega, Suecia x Finlandia (absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles)_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo._

_**Advertencias: **Nada realmente, griegos comportándose como franceses._

_**Palabras:** 2369 según el word_

* * *

><p>Por primera vez en su vida, Canadá quiso de verdad ser invisible. Esquivaba la mirada de Francia tratando de concentrarse en el informe que tenía sobre la mesa de la sala de juntas mientras en su cabeza martilleaba la duda de cómo explicarle lo sucedido la noche anterior.<p>

Había optado por sentarse alejado del galo para evitar posibles manoseos de su parte y ahora se encontraba al lado de un americano hiperactivo que discutía los asuntos de la OTAN* con Inglaterra a pleno pulmón. Matthew había pasado la noche en vela en una pensión oyendo cómo las cucarachas correteaban por la madera carcomida del suelo y contando el número de ronquidos del huésped de la habitación de al lado, así que la voz de su adorado hermano aguijoneando su cerebro era lo último que necesitaba para que su dolorida cabeza decidiera que no quería seguir unida a su cuerpo y explotara.

- Bloody hell, America! – el volumen del inglés tampoco era lo que se dice relajante –. ¿A qué idiota se le ocurriría poner máquinas expendedoras de hamburguesas en un tanque?

- Iggy, se trata de tener motivados a los soldados, quizás si no alimentaras a tu ejército con la bazofia que le das, rendirían mucho más en el campo de batalla.

- Muy bien, América, y ya que estamos, ¿por qué no instauramos de nuevo el Batallón Sagrado de Tebas? – dijo con ironía.

A Estados Unidos se le iluminó la cara como a un niño en una tienda de golosinas.

- Ohonhonhon~, mon ami Arthur, por una vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con tu idea.

- Era efectivo – comentó Grecia que acababa de despertar de su siesta de las 12.

- ¡No habláis en serio! –estalló el británico.

- Mmh, creo que ando perdido –musitó Matthew.

Fue ignorado por todos menos el francés, que en menos de un segundo, se había desplazado hacia su amante y lo apretaba contra su pecho.

- Chéri, el Batallón de Tebas es uno de los mejores inventos, junto a los Juegos Olímpicos que nuestro amigo Heracles pudo crear.

- Técnicamente, fue idea de mi madre – le interrumpió.

- Lo que sea, se trataba de un batallón formado por 150 parejas de homosexuales masculinos, de este modo, los soldados luchaban motivados para proteger a su amante y mantener su orgullo de buen luchador frente a él – tomó al menor por la mejilla e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos –. Dime mon petit, ¿no te encantaría ir de pareja conmigo al campo de batalla?

El flash de una cámara alumbró por un instante la sala. Hungría se apresuró en esconder el dispositivo antes de hablar.

- A mí me parecería mejor que ninguno tuviéramos que participar en una guerra, _por muchos momentos yaoísticos que pudiera conseguir –_añadió lo último en voz baja.

- Okey!, –al parecer, el norteamericano mayor se había cansado de no tener el protagonismo –. Pero por si acaso, la semana que viene rellenaremos los formularios de las parejas que se quieran inscribir en el Batallón. ¡Me pido Iggy!

- ¡No voy a unirme a ese estúpido ejército de maricas, git! –se quejó sonrojado.

- Pero Artie~, - por debajo de la sagrada mesa de reuniones, donde pasaba de todo y Hungría tenía instalada miles de cámaras, Alfred estiró el pie buscando la entrepierna de su novio - lo estás deseando, piensa en lo bien que nos lo pasaríamos en las tiendas de campaña.

Este se sonrojó aún más y comenzó a chillar una retahíla de protestas sobre la poca madurez del americano emancipado.

- Vee~, Alemania, ¿te pondrás conmigo de pareja conmigo?  
>Todos dirigieron su atención al rubio, que llevaba casi toda la reunión en silencio. Éste se aclaró la garganta.<p>

- Opino que nada de esto tiene sentido, propongo posponer la reunión un par de días para que podamos pensar en otras soluciones – repitió las palabras que solía decir a esa hora en cualquier reunión.

Lo cierto es que el alemán no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que se había hablado en la junta, estaba más concentrado en buscar una postura en la que no le doliera tanto el trasero. ¿Cómo era posible que durante el _acto_ no hubiera dolido (no lo admitiría en voz alta, pero después de la molesta preparación lo había disfrutado aún más que Feliciano) y que ahora se encontrara en un verdadero infierno? ¿De verdad se podían tener agujetas _ahí_? Se preguntó si Italia se sentiría así cada vez que lo hacían o era solo cuestión de acostumbrarse.

- Me duele decirlo, pero el macho-patatas tiene razón, tengo hambre y estoy cansado, dejemos esta mierda por hoy – intervino Romano.

- Vale, pero antes, apúntame con Lovi –le dijo Antonio a Alfred.

- ¡Jodido español _di merda_, no te atrevas a apuntarme en eso!

- Romanito, te voy a lavar la boca con lejía – le dijo cariñoso despeinando su cabello, acto seguido se acercó a su oreja y añadió– o le buscaré un mejor uso a esa lengua que tienes.

El completo descontrol se hizo presente ya en la habitación, dieron la sesión por finalizada y poco a poco fueron saliendo.

Matthew se quedó en su asiento ya que tenía que hablar con su hermano.

Francia se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Mon amour, vámonos a casa.

- Lo s-siento, Francis pero tengo que tratar un asunto con Estados Unidos.

- ¿Otra vez? – frunció el ceño –. Mon ange, ayer despareciste de repente y hoy me abandonas de nuevo. ¿Ya no me quieres?

Sacó su pañuelo dispuesto a convertirse en la reina del melodrama, pero Canadá le detuvo.

- Claro que te quiero – "_es precisamente por eso que me quedo, idiota"_ pensó – llegaré tarde así que no me esperes despierto.

Francis pareció entre sorprendido, herido y molesto al oír al canadiense pero finalmente se fue.

Matthew suspiró. En la sala sólo quedaban, él, su hermano, Inglaterra y un griego que se había quedado dormido sobre la mesa.

Por su parte, Estados Unidos tenía su propio dilema moral.

Por una parte, sabía que tenía que ayudar a Matt, pero por otra, había atisbado el mensaje oculto en la mirada del británico postrado frente a la puerta. Sí, donde cualquier persona normal (y Francia no está incluido en este grupo) no vería nada, el americano veía un claro "Alfred, después de los jueguecitos con los que tu pie se ha entretenido en mi entrepierna, más te vale terminar lo que has empezado", todo eso podía ver en las pupilas del mayor, o quizás fuera su imaginación.

-Alfred, ¿qué haces ahí parado? – le llamó el rubio de gafas.

-Sí, ya voy, Jeremy – le dijo sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Es Matthew, o Canadá, si lo prefieres – le reclamó molesto.

Pero ya había perdido toda su atención. Arthur se había aflojado sutilmente la corbata, dejando entrever parte de su cuello y América era perfectamente capaz de malinterpretar un acto tan nimio como un "viólame".

Hormonas 1 – Fraternidad 0

-¡Grecia!, – exclamó despertando al heleno – Canadá va a preguntarte unas dudas sobre… digamos, que sobre Tebas.

-Al, no te atreverás… - pero ya era tarde, el americano había agarrado a su novio cejón del brazo y había corrido hacia el primer baño, armario, ascensor o almacén que encontrara… o incluso detrás de una cortinas le servía, Estados Unidos era muy apañado.

Matthew se aclaró la garganta después de un incómodo silencio.

-No hagas caso a mi hermano, no tengo ninguna duda – mintió.

-Sí la tienes –inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque te has pasado toda la reunión mirando al vacío como si tuvieras algo en la cabeza – respondió con parsimonia.

Matthew se mordió el labio pensando si debería hablar o no.

-Dime qué pasa, prometo no decir nada a nadie – eso daba miedo, el griego parecía leerle la mente. Canadá se preguntó cómo podía darse cuenta de tantas cosas si aparentemente estaba siempre dormido –. Considéralo una forma de agradecerte la ayuda con la crisis europea.

El canadiense se sintió enternecido, no estaba acostumbrado a que mucha gente le ayudara o se preocupara por él, pero en lo que llevaba de semana había recibido bastante apoyo, aún si a uno le había pagado su hermano con juguetes de ponis.

-Verás, ¿a ti te va bien en tu relación con Japón?

-Sí, claro –frunció el ceño extrañado – ¿por qué lo dices?

-Por nada, es solo que… ¿no habéis sentido nunca la necesidad de innovar un poco… en vuestra intimidad?

-Solo para que no haya confusiones, estamos hablando de sexo, ¿verdad? – soltó con naturalidad.

-Ehm, sí – confesó sonrojado.

-Así que era eso –sonrió –. No, no nos aburrimos, me gusta innovar y a Kiku también, cambiamos de postura, usamos juguetes, ayer mismo descubrí una posición en la que…

-¡No es eso! – le interrumpió, estaba empezando a sonar como Francia, pero con una voz mucho más lenta –. Francis ya es **muy** imaginativo en ese aspecto, pero nunca hemos… cambiado posiciones.

-Oh.

-Y el problema es que no me veo capaz de estar arriba.

-¿Por qué no? Eres hombre.

Canadá se sintió herido en todo su orgullo, él no era una señorita, vale que se comportara como una en la cama, que coleccionara ositos de peluche, llorara con las películas de amor y recogiera florecillas por el campo con un arcoíris imaginario multicolor siguiéndolo, pero eso no lo hacía menos macho, ¿no?

-Claro que soy hombre.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Tienes algo en la entrepierna que sirve para "meter". Pues métela.

Casi se podía ver un cartel con las letras de "LÓGICA APLASTANTE" caer sobre el rubio.

-No se trata de eso. Yo nunca… bueno ya me entiendes, siempre he estado abajo. Soy feliz así, pero Francia quiere cambiar y yo no quiero que se canse de mí y me deje. ¡Pero es tan difícil! Francia se mueve rápido, no me da tiempo a reaccionar y me da tanta vergüenza…

Estaba empezando a hiperventilar, Grecia le acercó una bolsa para que respirara.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta un tanto personal? – el griego asintió –. ¿Japón ha estado alguna vez arriba?

-Sí, ha estado arriba, se sienta sobre mí y yo muevo sus caderas con las manos.

-No en ese sentido – dijo con un escalofrío. Demasiado explícito.

-¿Que si ha sido seme? No.

-Creo que él y yo somos algo parecidos en ese sentido.

-Pero él también es hombre, podría serlo.

Y dale, Canadá rechinó los dientes. ¿Qué tenía de malo ser hombre y que no te gustara meter nada en ningún sitio?

-El problema no es biológico, sino psicológico.

-Haberlo dicho antes.

Facepalm por parte de Canadá.

Tras varias conversaciones que parecían no llevar a ninguna parte, Matthew decidió que sería más útil buscar en wikipedia que cualquier consejo que Heracles pudiera darle, así que salió en busca de un cibercafé para almorzar y consultar una guía del tipo "cómo ser seme en 10 días o menos".

Iba por uno de los pasillos del edificio camino de la salida, cuando la puerta del almacén de mantenimiento se abrió de golpe. Su hermano, sin corbata, con la camisa a medio abrochar y una sonrisa estúpida de felicidad salió de la pequeña habitación.

-Eh, vaya, Matt, no esperaba verte todavía por aquí – le saludó el estadounidense.

-Sí, resulta que por culpa de alguien me quedado un rato hablando con Grecia.

-Hehehe, sí verás es que tenía una urgencia

-¿En el armario de mantenimiento?

-Alfred, ¿dónde demonios has tirado mi cinturón? No lo encuentro por ning…- Arthur, que salía del pequeño almacén se interrumpió al ver al canadiense.

-Eh, sí, verás –se excusó Estados Unidos – hemos encontrado una fuga de agua en una cañería y como soy un hero, tenía que arreglarla e Iggy me ha ayudado.

-S-sí, claro –afirmó el inglés.

-Ajam, ¿y exactamente en qué momento ha perdido el cinturón? - Canadá empezaba a divertirse picando al mayor.

-Mmmhh… ¡cuando he tapado la fuga con él!

-Sí, eso es – secundó el británico.

-Os creo.

-¿En serio? - preguntaron los amantes a la vez.

-Sí, sólo un detalle. Abróchate la bragueta, Alfred.

_Esa noche, en Atenas _

Heracles llegó cansado a su casa. Para su sorpresa, al entrar, percibió un delicioso olor de arroz cocido proveniente de su cocina. Al instante, supo lo que eso significaba. Se acercó al cocinero por detrás y le abrazó por la cintura.

-K-konnichiwa Grecia-san – por más tiempo que llevaba con el griego, no terminaba de acostumbrarse al contacto físico.

-Huele bien – dijo aspirando el aroma del cuello del japonés.

-Gracias, solo le queda un hervor.

-Me refiero a ti – dijo antes de robarle un beso en los labios que el asiático correspondió con ganas.

-¡Ah! –Kiku le apartó – ¡Se me quema!

Heracles rió un poco y puso la mesa mientras su novio servía la cena en dos platos.

-Bueno, ¿ha pasado algo interesante en la reunión de hoy? – preguntó Japón.

-Pues… Alemania andaba raro, literalmente.

-¿En qué sentido?

-¿Recuerdas aquella fiesta de Año Nuevo en casa de Francia en la que Inglaterra acabó borracho y se llevó a América a su coche para darle un castigo por meterse con sus cejas? Pues caminaba como Alfred después de eso.

-Comprendo… - susurró un poco avergonzado.

Ambos se sentaron a comer en silencio, porque así eran ellos, disfrutaban de la compañía del otro sin necesidad de decir nada.

-Kiku, hoy he estado pensando una cosa – habló Grecia cuando casi había terminado su plato – ¿Quieres ser seme?

Y así de a gusto se quedó, como el que habla del tiempo. Japón se atragantó con el arroz y bebió un poco de agua.

-No creo que eso sea necesario.

-Pues yo quiero ser uke – de nuevo lo dijo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-Etto… - no sabía dónde meterse - ¿por qué?

-Por probar algo nuevo, ¿estarías dispuesto a estar arriba esta noche?

Japón meditó un poco, nunca se lo había planteado, pero no le parecía una mala idea. Además él era el país de la innovación.

-Yo… lo haré lo mejor posible.

Grecia sonrió satisfecho y le tomó por la cintura, acercándolo para darle un pasional beso.

A la mañana siguiente Canadá recibió un mensaje de texto del griego en el que ponía:

"Japón puede, tú también".

**_Continuará_**

***OTAN**: Organización del Tratado Atlántico Norte, para más información, wikipedia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Gracias por leer! <em>

_Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ^^. ¿Os ha gustado? El momento Giripan no ha sido nada explícito, ¿debería poner más lime?, aún le estoy dando vueltas a si debería poner semi-lemon en el último capítulo :S._

_Tampoco puse el final PolLiet del capítulo anterior, si alguien está interesado en leerlo, ya sabéis, botoncito azul aquí abajo :3. No muerde, de verdad que no._

_No me ha convencido del todo este capítulo -.-", espero que el siguiente me quede un poco mejor, un pequeño adelanto... Canadá tiene una pregunta para cierto ruso~._

_Y un millón de gracias a todas las personas geniales que me han dejado review y que me leen, ¡os amo! ;DD_

_¡Cada review que dejas aumenta el porcentaje de semerosidad (?) de Matthew! ¡Yo sé que quereis un canadiense ardiente viola-franceses! xD_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo ^^ _


	5. Lección rusa

_¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz año nuevo! Aunque esta vez el retraso no ha sido taaan largo, lamento la tardanza, no tenéis ni idea de lo que me ha costado haer la última parte del capítulo. Finalmente, la he terminado ahora mismo de madrugada, así que es posible que esté bastante fail... u.u"_

_Agradecimientos a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, sois geniales. Quiero dejar claro que los leo todos y me hacen feliz aunque no conteste, la razón de no hacerlo es porque me cargué "un poco" un archivo de mi servidor de internet y para que me dejen responder tengo que metrme en otro servidor muy lento o usar otro ordenador, pero si alguien quiere una respuesta que me lo diga y no hay problema ;D_

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, Dinamarca x Noruega, Suecia x Finlandia (absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles)_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo._

_**Advertencias: **En general, este capítulo me ha quedado bastante más... explícito qu los demás ^^U, es algo así como lime, nunca había escrito hasta este punto y la verdad es que casi me da algo haciéndolo, en fin, me pidieron un poco más de "acción" y quise intentar ponerla, ojalá que no esté muy mal. Ah, y quizás algo de de OoC, es difícil hacer un Rusia uke D:_

_**Palabras:** 2918 según el word_

* * *

><p>Canadá tomó su palo de billar y apuntó a la esfera blanca. Miraba fijamente las bolas enteras que aún tenía que meter, mientras que al americano mayor sólo le quedaba meter la negra para ganar.<p>

-Vamos, Matt, no tenemos todo el día – le apresuró Alfred.

-Estoy calculando el ángulo debería darle.

-¡Ese es tu problema! Piensas demasiado.

Matthew le ignoró y volvió a posicionarse. Tras unos minutos más de deliberación, por fin dio un golpe seco, por desgracia casi sin fuerza, que no llegó a rozar ninguna de las demás bolas, aunque dejó la blanca en un lugar difícil para que el estadounidense ganara la partida.

-Hahaha! Bro, realmente eres patético en todo lo que incluya meter algo en algún sitio, ¿verdad?

-Cállate – le dedicó una mirada pseudo-fulminante y se apoyó en la mesa donde jugaban.

-Observa, no pienses, actúa.

En menos de 5 segundos, América ya se había colocado y disparado con mucha fuerza hacia un punto que parecía del todo ilógico, sin embargo, la bola rebotó en varias partes y finalmente golpeó la bola 8 directa al agujero, dándole la victoria.

-And the winner is… the hero! Hahaha – se había subido a la mesa, gritando y ganándose una mirada de reprobación de parte del dueño de los recreativos y los demás clientes.

-¡Alfred! – le tomó del brazo y le bajó del mueble – Me alegro por ti, pero no habíamos quedado para esto.

-Jo, Matt, pero yo solo quería cambiar un poco el ambiente de mis clases y… ¡hey, mira un juego de tiros que no he probado, vamos a jugar!

-¿Y eso a mí en qué me ayuda? – contestó exasperado.

El canadiense llevaba ya una semana viviendo en un motel para evitar al francés y estaba molesto. Por mucho que hubiera empezado a llevarse bien con las cucarachas, le echaba de menos.

-Pues te ayuda a… practicar puntería, ya sabes, para cuando llegue el "momento" – dijo mientras insertaba una moneda en la máquina de ataques epilépticos.

A Matthew se le encendió una bombillita ara conseguir que su hermano le diera su atención.

-Si no me ayudas tú, buscaré ayuda en otra persona…

-¿Ah, sí? – inquirió con la sonrisa ladeada, incrédulo mientras disparaba a soldados nazis zombies en su juego claramente "made in USA".

-Sí, a alguien mucho más seme que tú… como Rusia, por ejemplo.

Alfred se quedó congelado y perdió una vida al recibir un mordisco de uno de los zombis.

-¡Ja! Rusia no es más seme que yo… y no te atreverías a llamarlo.

-¿Ah no? – sacó su móvil -. ¿Qué te apuestas a que le llamo ahora mismo?

Canadá marcó el número del ruso y se lo mostró al rubio brevemente para después ponérselo en la oreja. Pulsó sutilmente el botón de colgar y fingió hablar con Rusia.

-Ah, hola Iván. Verás, mi hermano cree que él es mucho más macho que tú y mejor seme, ¿por qué no vienes a los recreativos donde América gasta cantidades sobrehumanas de dinero y resolvemos este asunto?

-Da, enseguida voy – contestó una alegre voz.

Canadá miró horrorizado el teléfono. No, no, no, ¡NOOO! Él había colgado, ¡lo había hecho! No quería que lo oyera. Sintió una necesidad desesperada de dar vueltas en círculos y tirarse de los pelos.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? – preguntó América divertido, aún sin creerse que lo hubiera llamado.

-Que viene para acá… -buscó desesperadamente un lugar para esconderse cuando Iván hiciera su aparición.

-Sí, seguro…

-_Privet, _América – Estados Unidos se volteó despacio y temblando al oír la voz amenazadora del ex-soviético.

-_Hi, Russia_ – tragó saliva y lanzó una mirada de odio a su hermano.

-E-esto ha sido un malentendido – intervino el canadiense – yo sólo quería saber algunos consejillos y… no quería llamarte, yo… esto…

-Exacto – dijo Alfred recobrando su compostura de héroe – Matt quiere aprender a ser el dominante, pero no te necesita porque ya estoy yo.

-¿Tú? – se burló Iván.

-_Yes_, yo, que soy infinitamente mejor en eso que tú.

-América, creo que te has olvidado de aquella vez que me encargaste condones. ¿En serio crees que puedes ser mejor que yo con el tamaño que tiene _Florida*_?

-¡Florida tiene un tamaño perfecto! – reclamó ofendido – Además, puedes preguntar a Matt, comprobarás que soy un profesor magnífico.

-¿De verdad? – se rió de forma infantil –. De acuerdo, Canadá, esto es un duelo, haz preguntas y veremos quién da la mejor respuesta.

Estados Unidos y Rusia se miraban fijamente, rememorando su época de Guerra Fría.

-_C'mon, bro_, hay que demostrarle al narizotas este quién es más macho.

-D- de acuerdo, mmh… ¿qué os hace querer ser seme?

-Esa es fácil – comenzó Alfred –, _God_, Iggy es totalmente sexy, cuando está dormido con esa cara de ángel inocente… ¡me entran ganas de corromperlo! Y cuando sale de la ducha todo mojado, o cuando se sonroja, o cuando está borracho y baila de esa forma tan sexy… o simplemente cuando respira, ¡me pone todo lo que hace!

Las mentes de las otras dos naciones se habían paralizado… demasiada información que no querían saber.

-Da, China es adorable y tiene que ser uno conmigo, más que el resto del mundo.

-Ejem, de acuerdo, Al, te agradecería si censuraras un poco tus respuestas. Cuando queréis iniciar un –sonrojo – "momento íntimo", ¿qué hacéis?

-Me acerco a Iggy y le beso, le susurro al oído y voy bajando mis manos para poder tocar – se interrumpió al recordar la palabra censura –. Bueno, simplemente me lanzo en cualquier momento o lugar.

-Para mí lo más importante es el bienestar de Yao, le beso y le digo lo mucho que le amo y espero a que él me corresponda. Me gusta que cuando hacemos el amor sepa lo importante que es para mí, que no es solo sexo, que hay sentimientos que laten dentro de mi pecho…

Los americanos le miraron impactados. Jamás esperaron que Rusia dijera algo tan romántico.

-… Y si eso no funciona, le ato a la cama por la fuerza – sonrió.

-Uhm, bien – Canadá no sabía si quería oír más, pero le divertía ver a su hermano tan competitivo y al fin y al cabo, estaba escuchando algunos consejos –. ¿Alguna vez habéis estado abajo?

-…Yes – musitó la súper potencia, para risa del más alto.

-_Niet_, nunca.

-Otra pregunta – se puso el dedo sobre los labios pensando qué decir – ¿en qué situación es más fácil tomar la iniciativa?

-Oh, ¡cuando Arthur se acaba de despertar! Está tan dormido que se deja hacer – sonrió de forma bobalicona –, además tiene los ojitos llorosos y está adorable.

-Cuando Yao está distraído haciendo algo.

-¿Como qué? – preguntó Matthew.

-Verás – tomó la pistola de juguete que el americano estaba usando antes de que llegara la otra nación y se la ofreció – intenta disparar.

-Bah, Matt no tiene puntería ninguna – se burló Alfred.

Canadá molesto centró su arma de plástico y colocó el brazo en la posición que consideró más apropiada, justo cuando iba a apretar el gatillo sintió los brazos de Rusia rodearle la cintura. Se le puso la carne de gallina y tuvo que reprimir un grito de terror. Accidentalmente disparó a la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba su objetivo.

-¡¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo? – América cogió uno de los palos de billar y golpeó al ruso con él – ¡Aléjate de mi hermano, pervertido comunista!

Rusia hizo como que no sintió el golpe del norteamericano y soltó a Canadá con una sonrisa.

-Solo quería demostrar que cuando te sorprenden haciendo otra cosa es más fácil poner nervioso a tu pareja y aprovechar la oportunidad.

-God! Eso no es sorprender a nadie, es asustarlo. Pobre China…

-¿Qué quieres decir con "pobre"? – aunque la cara de Iván seguía siendo desenfadada se percibía un aura oscura a su alrededor.

-Pues eso, que tú no eres un buen seme, ¡eres un violador en potencia!

-¡Habló el rey capitalista de la inocencia! – dijo con ironía.

El ignorado canadiense decidió que sería mejor separar a esos dos antes de que llegaran a las manos.

-Hey, dejémoslo en empate, ¿vale? – les dedicó una mirada conciliadora.

-_No way, man! _¡Vamos a resolver esto como hombres! – América se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

-Como quieras – Iván hizo lo mismo.

Matthew entró en pánico, temiendo que sacaran un arma, al fin y al cabo estaban en Estados Unidos y eso era legal.

Los dos países sacaron a la vez sus manos, mostrando su cartera y cogiendo algunas monedas.

_-Air hockey _–sentenció con voz grave el de gafas –, el mejor de tres.

-Te haré morder el polvo – amenazó.

Y así ambos se fueron a la mesa de Hockey y tomaron una maza. En pocos segundos estaban peleándose por el control sobre el disco.

Canadá se masajeó la sien. Eran como niños pequeños.

Lo que no sabía el canadiense es que en aquel mismo momento, es que él no era el único que lo estaba pasando mal desde aquel día que escuchó la conversación telefónica de Francia.

_Mientras tanto en Londres _

-_Mon ami_, muchas gracias por acompañarme a beber – le sonrió Francia a su acompañante.

-Lo que sea, frog, pero tú pagas – contestó un Arthur que ya estaba algo achispado a pesar de llevar una única copa.

-Sabes que normalmente no saldría con alguien tan poco elegante como tú, pero España ya tenía planes y Prusia me dijo que no tenía ganas de oír mis melodramas – Francis sacó un pañuelo rosa de su bolsillo para morderlo.

-What? Nadie me dijo que tuviera que aguantar tus crisis de niña adolescente menstrual.

-Pero, Artie, necesito consejo, _mon petit ange_ está comportándose raro.

-¿Tu petit… qué? O hablas como las personas normales o me largo – aquí Inglaterra pasando por su primera etapa de borracho, tsuderidad al máximo.

-Matthew, me está evitando, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos sin acostarnos?, – miró el reloj – dos semanas, un día, tres horas y cincuenta y dos minutos. ¿Cree que soy una monja de clausura? _Mon Dieu, _tengo necesidades.

-Maldito depravado, ¿llevas la cuenta? Seguramente no sea nada, Matt sólo querrá descansar un poco o estará trabajando, a diferencia de otros – hizo una pausa para beber un trago de ron –. Dos semanas no es tanto tiempo.

-¡Para mí sí! Arthur, – le agarró los brazos con fuerza – mi mano no da abasto.

-¡Joder, suelta!, – terminó su vaso y pidió otro a la camarera – Date una ducha de agua fría o algo, estás exagerando las cosas.

-Te digo que no, ¡le pasa algo! La última vez me dejó a medias y salió corriendo. ¡Huyó con una excusa barata! – le dio un pequeño sorbo a su copa de vino – ¿Y si ya no me quiere?

-JAJAJAJA, a lo mejor se ha dado cuenta de que eres un pervertido – Inglaterra, tras beberse su tercer vaso de ron, estaba pasando por la fase dos de embriaguez, felicidad extrema – No, no es verdad, Matt te quiere mucho~, te perdona que seas un idiota asaltacunas infiel libidinoso y afeminado.

-¡No soy infiel! – se defendió –. Desde que empecé con Mattie no me he acostado con nadie más, lo juro. Todo el mundo cree que soy incapaz de tener una relación seria porque siempre he estado picando de flor en flor, pero eso es porque nunca antes me había enamorado, nunca había tenido interés en estar con una única persona. Vale que de vez en cuando se me vayan las manos y acose un poco a los demás países por costumbre… y porque vuestras caras son muy divertidas, pero nada más, me estoy esforzando por ser bueno.

-Además… ¡si engañas a Canadá te castro! – volvió a reírse como loco, a estas alturas hablar con Arthur aportaba lo mismo que hablar con un florero, o menos.

-Ya no es solo por el sexo, evita que nos encontremos, ni siquiera me deja besarle.

Inglaterra le estaba ignorando, había empezado a quitarse la camisa por alguna extraña razón.

-Pero esto se va a acabar, a partir de ahora seré el novio más tierno y romántico del mundo, voy a repetirle un millón de veces lo mucho que le amo, le enviaré bombones y le regalaré flores – Francia alargó el brazo y bajó al británico de la barra del bar, donde había empezado a hacer un striptease – Voy a ser tan irresistible que Matt me pedirá de rodillas que le viole con _amour_.

-¡¿Por qué? –Inglaterra lloraba mirando su botella de ron vacía, ya había alcanzado la fase tres – No queda…

-No, no queda, venga Anglaterre, te llevaré a casa de América.

Inglaterra volvió a reírse feliz. Maldito bipolar.

_Esa tarde, en China._

Yao estaba ensimismado con papeleo económico, o por lo menos lo estaba hasta que cierto ruso entró en su despacho, disuadiéndole de cualquier plan de trabajo.

-Entonces, después de que Lituania huyera por alguna extraña razón – Iván le contaba a su novio lo que había estado haciendo, aunque China no se lo hubiera preguntado – recibí una llamada del hermano de América, fue muy divertido, al parecer el idiota creía que era más macho que yo, pero le gané al _air hockey_ y demostré que no era verdad.

-Mira que bien – le ignoraba el asiático, intentando concentrarse en el informe sobre la mesa.

-Da, fue gracioso, ¿cómo puede considerarse hombre dejándose dominar por Inglaterra? – se rió de forma infantil.

En ese momento, captó la atención del chino, que le dedicó una mirada de reprobación.

-¿Insinúas que ser el pasivo implica dejar de ser masculino?

-Niet, pero en nuestra relación está claro quién es el hombre, en la suya es discutible.

-¿Y entonces qué demonios soy yo, una niñita? – ahora estaba reamente enfadado –. ¡Entérate, Rusia, tengo exactamente lo mismo que tú entre las piernas!

-No quería decir eso – se excusó, mientras un sudor frío le caía por la nuca al ver la cara roja de su pareja.

-¡Pues lo has dicho! – estaba empezando a perder el control de sus actos, sin previo aviso, sacó de uno de los cajones de su escritorio su querido wok – No te engañes, aquí el mayor soy yo y podría estar arriba si quisiera.

-No podrías – le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas de inocencia.

-¿Ah, no? – China esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y alzó una ceja retando a la otra nación – ¿Apostamos algo?

El más alto le correspondió el gesto, si Yao quería competencia, la tendría, estaba jugando con fuego. Se aproximó al cuerpo del castaño, arrinconándolo contra la pared y dejó sus labios muy cerca de los contrarios, mientras que agarraba con firmeza sus caderas

-Inténtalo –mientras pronunciaba la palabra, sus bocas se rozaban, a penas llegando a tocarse, pero compartiendo el calor de sus labios.

China cogió el wok dispuesto a atacar al rubio, pero éste fue más rápido y agarró su muñeca en el vuelo, deteniéndola en el aire, dejando la otra mano aprisionando su cadera.

-¿Aún crees que puedes hacerlo?

Como respuesta, Yao ejecutó sin ningún problema una llave de Kung Fu con su mano libre y una de sus piernas, en milésimas de segundo, la espalda del ruso golpeó la mesa, cayendo todos los documentos al suelo y rompiendo un frasco de tinta que empapó la moqueta.

-Olvidas que yo domino un buen número de artes marciales – dijo China bastante sonrojado con ambas rodillas a los lados de la cadera de Rusia y oprimiendo con una mano sus muñecas, impidiéndole el movimiento.

-Esto aún no ha terminado, en el momento en el que te descuides, yo estaré donde tú estás ahora y no tendré piedad – su sonrisa infantil aparentaba una seguridad que realmente no sentía.

-En ese caso, no me descuidaré – sentenció mientras quitaba la bufanda del ex soviético.

Yao inclinó su cuerpo y atacó el cuello desnudo del ruso, mordiendo ligeramente, si Iván no pretendía tener piedad, él tampoco lo haría. Aún con la sangre agolpándose en sus mejillas, bajó la lengua dejando un rastro de saliva por la clavícula y desabotonó los primeros botones de la camisa con la boca. Rusia tuvo que reprimir un ligero gemido, era competitivo, no debía dejar ganar al asiático, no debía mostrar debilidad.

Haciendo uso de una flexibilidad extraordinaria, china desabrochó cada uno de los botones sin utilizar las manos ni deshacer el agarre inicial, con la mano libre acarició el pecho surcado de cicatrices, explorando con los dedos cada centímetro de piel hasta llegar al borde del pantalón, donde sus dígitos temblorosos titubearon bajando la cremallera de la prenda.

Iván decidió que ya se había relajado demasiado y forcejeó para liberarse, sin embargo, para su sorpresa, China le superaba en fuerza. Tragó saliva con fuerza al sentir que la única prenda que le quedaba puesta era su ropa interior. No podía ser que Yao fuera en serio.

Pero sí que lo iba, las caricias más íntimas no tardaron en llegar y con ellas, Iván sentía que un intenso calor envolvía su bajo abdomen y algo en sí despertaba. Cualquier atisbo de resistencia despareció cuando se fundieron en un beso cargado de deseo y la mano del asiático recorría la erección rusa.

Y pasaban las horas, ellos seguían en su juego de placer, ya no había forcejeo pero tampoco necesidad de cohibir la movilidad del ruso, porque todo era como siempre, la habitación se llenaba de suspiros, gemidos, jadeos y palabras susurradas, tal y como sucedía cada vez que hacían el amor. Rusia comprendió que en el fondo, nada cambiaba el hecho de quién estuviera arriba, siempre serían dos personas que se unen demostrando lo que sienten, lo demás es irrelevante.

_**Continuará**_

*Si queda alguna duda sobre qué es Florida, miradlo en un mapa.

* * *

><p>Tadá~, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, estoy terriblemente insegura con lo del lime, así que os ruego reviews para saber vuestra opinión, ¿mejor lo dejo y vuelvo al adorable mundo del fluff y los besitos?<p>

La próxima lección será... *redoble de tambores*... ¡la española! Tenía pensado dejarla para un poco más adelante, pero como tanta gente me la ha pedido, he decidido adelantarla. Es probable que el próximo capítulo tenga en realidad dos lecciones, ¿adivináis quien va a dar clases a Matthew junto a España? :D

Cada vez que dejas un review, Inglaterra hace un strip-tease para América, ¡cumplid los sueños estadounidenses!


	6. Lección española

_¡Buenas! Bueno, este capítulo también está retrasado, peeeero, es bastante más largo ;D Creo que es la primera vez en este fic que me siento satisfecha de cómo ha quedado ^^._

_Y antes de nada tengo que hacer un par de menciones importantes, primero, un millón de gracias a **Danielachz93**, quién me dijo que no olvidera el traje de torero de España, en ese momento se me dilataro las pupilas en modo dibujo animado y pasó por mi cabeza todo este capítulo, que en un comienzo iba a ser muy muy distinto. En serio, te adoro, te recompensaré con todos los personajes que pedías, Holanda y Turquía aparecerán, pero no darán uns lección exclusiva a Mattie porque no los veo con un uke en especial._

_Y la segunda mención es A-chan** (Twinotakus) **que me regañó en su fic "La apuesta" (fanfic que os recomiendo) para que actualizara, espero que este capítulo te ayude a vivir una semana más xD, por cierto, también adoro los fics de M-chan pero no sé si lee esta historia y si leerá esto ;) Es bastante liosa vuestra cuenta xD _

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, Dinamarca x Noruega, Suecia x Finlandia (absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles)_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo._

_**Advertencias: **Palabras feas que no dicen niños buenos, lime (estoy cogiendo costumbre :S) _

_**Palabras:** 4247 según el word, ahora que lo pienso, quizás sea demasiado largo_

* * *

><p>Canadá caminaba por las calles de Madrid con su hermano rumbo a casa del español. Algunas de las responsabilidades de las grandes potencias eran asegurarse de que otros países de economía más débil cumplieran con sus deberes y pagaran sus deudas, y si eso implicaba ir a buscar a Antonio, tirarle de las orejas y regañarle como a un niño pequeño, que así fuera.<p>

Cuando llegaron a su destino, llamaron a la puerta insistentemente unas cinco veces, sabían que España haría todo lo posible por evitar el encuentro.

-Maldita sea, ¡Antonio, o abres o envió a mis fuerzas especiales echar tu casa abajo! – amenazó América.

Sin embargo, siguió sin haber respuesta.

-Igual no hay nadie – intervino Matthew.

-Claro que está ahí, avisamos a su jefe de que vendríamos y en el caso de que no esté, ¿no te parece muy raro que no conteste nadie del servicio tampoco? – tomó aire, realmente odiaba tener que hacer estas visitas – España, mira, ¡tomates!

Canadá quiso regañar a su hermano por probar algo tan estúpido, pero tuvo que tragarse sus palabras al ver que una cabeza castaña asomaba por la puerta principal.

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?, – detuvo con el pie la puerta antes de que Antonio, que se había dado cuenta de que no había ningún tomate, la cerrara de nuevo –. Es de mala educación hacer esperar a un héroe tanto tiempo.

-Dios, parecéis cobradores del frac – se quejó el español, permitiéndolos por fin pasar.

Se sentaron en el amplio sofá de la sala de estar del anfitrión que, a pesar de haberse mostrado reacio al principio a atenderles, no tardó en traerles chocolate caliente y churros.

-Bueno, ¡hola! – les dijo con una sonrisa dejando las tazas sobre una mesita - ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Ya lo sabes, hemos visto tus gráficos, definitivamente tienes que hacer algo con el paro – América, como siempre tomó la palabra antes que el canadiense.

-Pero yo lo intento, tampoco es que mis jefes colaboren mucho, pero yo propongo ideas.

-¿Cómo cuál? –continuó el americano mayor devorando los churros y bebiéndose el chocolate de un trago.

-Pues por ejemplo, les dije que si instauraran la siesta como profesión oficial, habría mucha gente que podría trabajar, además barato y desde casa – no entendía por qué rechazaban sus propuestas.

-¿De dónde sacas ideas tan absurdas? – inquirió Alfred.

Canadá carraspeó, precisamente Estados Unidos no era quién para hablar de ideas estúpidas.

-¡No es absurdo! Piensa en las miles de personas que duermen la siesta al día, si se les pagara por ello nadie sería pobre.

-De acuerdo, España, pero tus jefes la han rechazado – la voz de Matthew se perdió en el aire, los otros dos discutían acaloradamente.

-Hahahaha – continuó el rubio mayor – Naves espaciales, ese es el futuro, muchas naves para espiar desde el espacio a comunistas y británicos… Oye, Matt, no vas a beberte tu taza, ¿verdad?

Sin dejarle contestar, se tragó la bebida del canadiense.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué querría espiarlos? –negó con la cabeza, sin perder la sonrisa –. También he pensado en la exportación masiva de churros, con los tomates no nos va mal, ¿por qué no intentarlo? Aunque se quedarían fríos, así que lo que hay que hacer es mandar al extranjero a gente con carritos para hacerlos en el momento, sería como el camión de los helados, pero con deliciosos churros calientes.

-Ya vale – trató de interrumpir Canadá de nuevo – Estamos aquí por algo serio, mira estos documentos.

Siendo igualmente ignorado, abrió su maletín para sacar dichos papeles, pero no fue eso lo único que encontró. Sacó con cuidado una rosa roja, que inexplicablemente estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar del viaje en avión, en el tallo había una nota atada con un fino lazo rojo que citaba: _"Je t'aime, plus qu'hier, moins que demain"*_. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al reconocer a letra de Francis. Llevaba tres días igual, aunque el francés no había podido averiguar dónde estaba durmiendo su pareja, había aprovechado hasta la más mínima oportunidad para acercarse a él, tanto arrinconándolo en las dos reuniones a las que habían asistido como pidiéndole a otros países que le dejaran cartas o le dieran regalos de su parte en cuanto le vieran, no obstante, las demás naciones no eran normalmente capaces de ver a Matthew.

Por no hablar del día que fue llamado al despacho de su jefe y encontró treinta ramos de flores de lis de color lila azulado a su nombre con una carta que decía "He cultivado estas flores durante años, pero jamás conseguiré que su color sea la mitad de bello que el de tus ojos. Te amo." El gobernador le echó la bronca por utilizar su despacho para recibir correo personal, pero de repente Canadá se puso a llorar y se pasó toda la tarde consolando al país sin entender en absoluto qué le pasaba, sólo que entre sollozos repetía "es tan perfecto… y me va a dejar porque no soy hombre".

Matthew se encontraba absorto en esos pensamientos cuando España se dio cuenta de que llevaba la rosa en la mano.

-¡Eh! Esa es la letra de Francis – se acercó a leer la nota – Vaya, ¿tienes algo con él? Pensé que estaba saliendo con no sé quién.

Los dos norteamericanos le miraron con cara de pan, sí, podían poner cara de pan, pero eso era una habilidad secreta de los hermanos Jones y Williams.

-Antonio, él es el novio de Francia, llevan saliendo mucho tiempo.

-Mmm… - se paró a pensar - ¡Ah, ya caigo! Eres esto… ¡Canadá! Ya lo recuerdo, oye, Francia no para de hablar de ti últimamente, de hecho me pidió que te diera una cosa si te veía.

Corrió a la cocina y volvió con una caja pulcramente envuelta. Matthew quitó el papel con nerviosismo y descubrió unos pastelitos con forma de hoja de maple cubiertos de mermelada que le daba un llamativo color rojo.

Se llevó uno de los dulces a la boca y sintió una explosión de sabor. La mermelada de fresa se mezclaba con un dulce bizcocho, esponjoso y ligero, con un suave sabor a frutas del bosque, el interior era suave nata. Era realmente delicioso, notaba que estaba hecho por las expertas manos de Francia.

Mientras que Canadá estaba en trance por el sabor del pastel, América cogió uno y se lo metió entero en la boca.

-Omf mfby gash it'z delfcioufs – habló con la boca llena. Sólo Matthew, que estaba acostumbrado a oírle hablar mientras come entendió que quería decir _"Oh my God it's delicious"._

-Si te gustan, hay más cajas en la cocina, te envió unas diez, pero me temo que solo quedan dos, Lovino las encontró y al parecer tenía hambre y pensó que eran mías. Y también hay tres cajas de brownies de chocolate con nueces, están muy buenos.

-¿Por qué sabes tú que están buenos? – le acusó Alfred.

-Yo… Romano las abrió y pensé que por uno no pasaba nada, pero al final fueron más de uno – rió nervioso.

-No importa – le dijo Canadá – No hubiera podido comérmelo todo, mejor que se las coma alguien a que se estropeen.

-Eso pensaba yo – volvió a la cocina y trajo los brownies – Entonces, cuéntame por qué tienes a Francis tan preocupado, me dijo que ya no le querías y que su vida era un drama de desamor, pero no entendí muy bien que pasaba porque no dejaba de morder su pañuelo.

-Hay gente que no tiene educación y habla con cualquier cosa en la boca – se quejó América. España y Canadá pusieron los ojos en blanco.

El rubio jugó con nerviosismo con un mechón de pelo y se mordió las uñas, debatiendo internamente si debería contarle al español su preocupación con el galo.

-¿Prometes no decirle nada a Francia? – preguntó finalmente.

-Claro – asintió España – Solo quiero ayudar a solucionar el problema.

Canadá tomó aire y le contó desde el principio la historia, le habló de la conversación telefónica que escuchó y de los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo para prepararse para estar arriba. El castaño le escuchó pacientemente y América engulló dos cajas de dulces, sin duda su estómago no tenía fondo.

-¿Estás seguro de que Francia dijo eso? – preguntó cuando el rubio ya había acabado –. Francis es un pervertido, pero no creo que sea el tipo de persona que te deje por algo así. ¿Por qué no hablas primero con él?

-¡No! No puedo decirle que estuve escuchando una conversación privada y si se lo digo, se dará cuenta de que soy incapaz de llevar la iniciativa y que no soy capaz de satisfacerle y me dejará.

-Bueno, pues como estoy seguro de que no te va a dejar y aprender cosas siempre es bueno, ha llegado la hora de… ¡una lección española!

-Eh, no es necesario, muchas gracias – dijo el de gafas avergonzado.

-Mattie, piensa que España es amigo de Francia desde hace mucho tiempo, hay pocas personas que le conozcan tan bien como él – aconsejó América.

-Pues por ejemplo Inglaterra, si me dejaras preguntarle – le susurró –. Con quién por cierto, tengo más confianza que con España.

-Ni lo sueñes – exclamó – Iggy no te va a enseñar a ser seme y punto.

El ibérico se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de los americanos. Sin que supieran cómo se había cambiado y llevaba puesto un traje de matador.

-Vístete como un seme y te sentirás seme – aclaró –. A Francia le encantan todos esos juegos, por ejemplo, si te disfrazas de policía estará encantado de ser tu preso. Acompañadme.

Los rubios le siguieron a una habitación al final del pasillo. Antonio encendió la luz y vieron una espaciosa sala llena de armarios y cajas, algunos maniquíes sujetaban pelucas y las paredes estaban llenas de carteles de promoción de desfiles de carnaval de todos los años. Contaba también con un par de espejos de tamaño grande y un tocador profesional para el maquillaje.

-Soy un gran fan de los carnavales, mantengo los disfraces de todos los años, además de que siempre compro más para tener donde elegir, los más originales y a los que más cariño le tengo los guardo en los armarios, pero tengo muchos típicos en las cajas, te regalo los que quieras de ahí – les explicó sin ocultar su orgullo por la sala en la que se encontraban.

América, a quién también le gusta todo lo que tenga que ver con fiestas y espectáculos abrió emocionado un montón de cajas.

-Ey, Toni, ¿tienes algún disfraz de vaquero? – le preguntó Alfred.

-Sí, en la caja roja que hay al lado de esa de la esquina, hay bastantes diseños, elige el que más te guste.

Como un niño pequeño, Estados Unidos sacó todos los trajes y eligió el que más le gustaba, que estaba tan bien hecho que si le hubieran pedido que distinguiera entre uno original de su época de cowboy y este no hubiera sabido qué decir.

Canadá con timidez abrió una caja al azar y sacó un traje de payaso, no sabía en qué le iba a ayudar eso, así que lo dejó donde estaba. Antonio al notarle tan perdido se acercó a él y le enumeró una serie de ideas.

-¿Cuál es el atuendo con el que te sientes más seguro de ti mismo?

-Supongo que con mi uniforme de hockey.

-No da mucho juego y no lo calificaría demasiado sexy, pero es algo por donde empezar, pensemos en otras cosas primero – sacó un disfraz –. ¿Qué te parece de pirata? Creo que nuestro amigo América puede jurar que es difícil poseer a alguien vestido de pirata coff inglés coff.

Estados Unidos sólo se sonrojó y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, volviéndose a concentrar en colocar el sombrero de cowboy en su cabeza.

Canadá se probó el disfraz de corsario que le dio el español. La talla era la suya y le quedaba perfectamente, sin embargo, no podría decirse que le quedara muy masculino.

La camisa blanca con chorreras en las mangas se abría ligeramente dejando ver parte del pecho, donde asomaba su fina piel blanca, la casaca quedaba ajustada destacando la curvatura de su cintura, además de que una cinta que le hacía de faja en el abdomen destacaba más la delicadez de su cuerpo.

Las botas grandes le hacían parecer más pequeño y el sombrero se le inclinaba hacia un lado haciéndole parecer bastante mono, pero eso no era lo que buscaban.

-Probemos con otro – atajó el europeo.

El siguiente modelo consistió en un disfraz de policía, más que sensual tenía el aspecto de un agente modosito, probaron con un traje de bombero, de caballero medieval, de vampiro, de gladiador, el mismo traje de cowboy que llevaba América e incluso con uno de Napoleón, pero Canadá tenía la habilidad de convertir cada uno de ellos en algo adorable.

-¡No lo entiendo! – exclamó el español –. Te pareces mucho a América, ¿por qué no os queda igual? No tenéis la misma complexión exactamente pero la altura es muy similar.

-Tiene un aura –añadió Alfred – No me explico cómo, pero hay algo en su actitud… Hay que conseguir algo que sea agresivo.

-¿Por qué no lo vestimos de punk?

-Francis odia el estilo punk – observó el canadiense – Es un obsesionado de la moda y cree que los punks no tienen ninguna elegancia.

-¿Y de Batman? – propuso el americano, recordando la diversión que tuvo con Inglaterra vestido de Robin el último Halloween.

-No, a ver, de militar no tiene sentido porque va vestido así muy a menudo… ¡De samurái! No, eso es para Japón…

-¿Y de Ronald McDonald? – siguió emocionado Alfred.

España y Canadá le miraron con cara de trauma.

-Creo que no queremos saber más sobre tus fetiches… - declaró Antonio.

En esas estaban cuando se abrió la puerta de la habitación y entró un italiano de ceño fruncido acompañado de un alegre albino.

-Antonio, el bastardo de tu amigo lleva siguiéndome todo el puto día diciéndome que le trajera aquí porque no le abrías la puerta, ¿se puede saber por qué no le abrías? Joder, me da igual que se quede en la puerta pero que no venga a mi casa a… - se fijó entonces en el panorama - ¿Qué hacéis vestidos de torero, cowboy y… lo que quiera que seas?

-¡España! – Prusia saltó encima del matador y le revolvió el cabello - ¿Por qué no me abrías esta mañana? ¡No se hace esperar al increíble yo!

-Estaba esperando una visita de América y Canadá por la crisis y no quería abrirles, pensé que eras ellos – le murmuró.

-Ajam, acepto tus disculpas, ¿qué hacéis?

-Estamos buscando un traje masculino y sexy para Canadá – le contestó España.

-¿Y no se os ha ocurrido nada mejor que Napoleón? – se burló el prusiano.

-Es imposible, convierte todo en mono y afeminado – aclaró el norteamericano, sonrojando a su hermano.

-¿Estáis buscando algo varonil? Pft, y vais y le preguntáis al español idiota – dijo Lovino.

-¡Oye! ¿No te parezco varonil?

-Os ayudaré porque quiero que os larguéis rápido para que España me haga la comida – ignoró las quejas de su novio.

Romano buscó en una caja, sabía desenvolverse en la casa de Antonio y no tardó en encontrar lo que quería, le tendió el traje a Canadá y sacó de un cajón un sombrero.

Canadá se encontraba muy avergonzado, no le importaba cambiarse de ropa delante de su hermano y a duras penas lo había hecho delante de España pero lo cohibían los cuatro pares de ojos sobre él, así que fue al baño a vestirse.

Mientras esperaban, Prusia aprovechó para preguntar a Estados Unidos y a España si sabían algo sobre la actitud del canadiense con Francia últimamente. Dudaron un momento si deberían decírselo, pero al ver que estaba preocupado por su amigo decidieron decirle lo que pasaba.

-No puede ser… - dijo Gibert una vez terminado el relato - ¡No consentiré que su relación termine así! Canadá tendrá el privilegio de tener un awesome entrenamiento al estilo Prusia para ser lo más macho que haya pisado la Tierra después de mí.

-Pobre chico… -murmuró Lovino.

Entonces entró el americano, llevaba puesto un traje de chaqueta negro, con una camisa del mismo color y una corbata blanca. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de ala corta blanco con una cinta a juego con la camisa. Pudieron reconocer que llevaba ropa de mafioso.

-No hay nada tan macho como la mafia siciliana – declaró el italiano sureño orgulloso.

A pesar de que las facciones de la cara de Matthew seguían siendo dulces, el traje le quedaba bien, disimulaba su figura delicada y tenía un aire serio. Lovino le dijo que se sentara frente al tocador y le hizo unos arreglos en el pelo, peinándolo con gomina hacia atrás, aunque dejando su rizo característico intacto.

Le observó unos segundos y se quitó los zapatos, obviamente italianos y le puso unas gafas de sol que había en uno de los cajones del tocador.

-Toma, son unos Gucci – le tendió el calzado – Tengo otros iguales, Francia es un idiota pervertido, pero sabrá apreciarlos.

Se veía espectacular, se miró en el espejo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió seguro de sí mismo.

-Kesesesese~, eso ha sido bastante awesome.

-Pero, no puedo aceptar unos zapatos tan caros, muchas gracias, – hizo ademán de quitárselos pero Romano le detuvo.

-Da igual, conozco a los fabricantes, me dan mucha ropa gratis, agradécemelo largándote – se dirigió al prusiano y al otro americano – y eso también va por vosotros, tengo un asunto que arreglar con España.

Antonio le miró sorprendido, no esperaba que tuviera nada que tratar con él. Canadá le volvió a agradecer la ayuda y le pidió que no dijera nada a Francis, Prusia se despidió de mala gana y Estados Unidos le preguntó si se podía llevar el traje de cowboy y otro de caballo.

-¿Para qué quieres un traje de caballo? – preguntó con curiosidad Gilbert cuando se dirigían a la salida.

-E-esto… todo cowboy necesita un corcel para… montar, ¿no? – aclaró, tratando de no imaginar a cierto británico.

Una vez que todos se hubieron marchado, España se acercó al italiano que le miraba con un semblante serio y pensativo, con un intenso fulgor en los ojos marrones.

-¿Qué pasa Lovino, te parece que estoy atractivo con mi traje de matador y quieres que te de atención especial? – le dijo insinuante posando una mano en su cintura y besando toda su cara hasta bajar por la línea de la mandíbula.

Sin embargo, donde tenía fija la mirada el menor no era exactamente en la otra nación, sino en el espejo que tenía detrás, más exactamente en su culo.

-¿Te he dicho alguna vez que con esta ropa se te marca mucho el trasero? – sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, bajo sus manos por las nalgas del español.

Antonio sonrió con satisfacción, había tenido una gran idea aconsejándole al hermano de Alfred, cuyo nombre ya había olvidado, que usara disfraces.

-¿Te apetece que te posea? – fue directo al grano, Lovino no era normalmente tan atrevido, así que aprovechó la situación.

-No – esclareció, empujando al mayor hasta que quedó tumbado sobre la moqueta. El fuego de sus pupilas crispó con intensidad, reflejando pensamientos no muy inocentes – Me apetece poseerte.

España abrió los ojos impresionado, pero no puso oposición cuando Lovino le agarró de la camisa y le besó con pasión.

Las leguas de los dos se unían luchando en su juego húmedo por el control que había ganado con claridad el italiano. Dejó besos por todo el cuello de España, dejando marcas rojizas, éste no se quedó quieto y acariciaba cada centímetro del que tenía encima.

Antonio abrazó con las piernas la cintura del más joven acercando sus entrepiernas, para comprobar que tras varios minutos de labios peleándose y manos atrevidas explorando al otro, la suya no era la única que comenzaba a exigir atención.

-Eres mi gánster favorito – le susurró al oído con voz ronca, introduciendo las manos por dentro del pantalón del ítalo.

Lovino despojó al español de su chaqueta y su camisa y tanteó su pecho, delineando con el dedo índice la musculatura.

-Y tú eres el jodido torero más sexy de España –bajó con el dedo y dibujó un círculo alrededor de su erección – Este pantalón no deja nada a la imaginación.

España se estremeció al sentir el dígito cerca de sus regiones vitales y movió las caderas, incitando al contacto de la mano de su novio con su miembro, Romano esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y volvió a atacar sus labios, haciendo movimientos con su pelvis para aumentar el contacto.

Sin romper el beso se quitó con impaciencia la camisa y la corbata y la lanzó a alguna parte de la habitación, sus torsos desnudos se acariciaban y el calor de la estancia se incrementaba. Los cuerpos empezaban a sudar y los jadeos hicieron acto de presencia conforme las caricias perdían todo el pudor.

En un lugar cercano, concretamente, en el jardín del español que ahora se encontraba entretenido, tres países estaban sentados sobre el césped poblado de margaritas, llamando la atención de los vecinos que pasaban de vez en cuando debido a sus extraños trajes.

-Tsk, maldito Antonio, vengo a verle y así es como me recibe –protestaba Prusia, arrancando sin piedad algunas de las flores.

-Mierda, – América se tumbó sobre la hierba – al final se ha librado de hablar de su crisis.

-Bueno, Canadá – el albino se dirigió al aludido – ¿Te vas a atrever entonces con esta ropa a follarte a Francia?

-¡ALFRED! – gritó rojo como los tomates que crecían en el pequeño huerto a sus espaldas – ¡¿Le has contado eso a Prusia?

-Ehm, bueno, quizás sí un poco – se rió mientras esquivaba los lentos golpes de su hermano – Pero no va a decir nada, ¿a que no?

-¡Exacto! Pero el increíble yo ha decidido hacerte un favor, ¡desde ahora voy a convertirte en todo un macho! El entrenamiento será duro y puede que doloroso, pero si sobrevives, te tirarás a Francis sin compasión y tendrá el mejor sexo de su vida.

-P-prusia, no es necesario, de verdad que no – quiso disuadirle alarmado.

-¡No me lleves la contraria! Y ahora para ti soy Capitán Prusia. Quiero veinte flexiones, ¡ya!

-¿Qué…?

-Treinta por rechistar, y tú, yanqui, vuelve aquí ahora mismo.

Alfred al ver cómo se estaba tornando la situación había hecho lo posible por escapar, recordaba los entrenamientos que Gilbert le obligó a hacer durante su Guerra de Independencia y por más efectivos que fueran no quería inmiscuirse en algo así otra vez por nada del mundo.

Canadá iba por la flexión número veinte y se encontraba exhausto, hizo intento de parar pero fue golpeado en la nuca por Gilbert.

-¡Ay! ¿Qué tiene que ver ser seme con hacer flexiones?

-¿Que qué tiene que ver?, –señaló al estadounidense – América, ¿qué hace a un hombre seme?

-Ehm, no sé, ¿la altura? – recordó que Japón le había explicado que en sus mangas yaoi el más alto era por norma general el activo. Después, fue corriendo a medirse con Inglaterra y casi llora de alegría al comprobar que le sacaba dos centímetros. Eso sucedió antes de que empezaran a salir, luego pudo comprobar que dos centímetros al inglés le importaba una mierda cuando llevaba un par de copas de más.

-¡Nein! El aspecto físico aunque ayude no hace a un hombre el activo, la clave está en la técnica y en la actitud. Alfred, tírate encima de tu hermano.

-What? – exclamaron a la vez.

-Agh, voy a tener que hacer yo todo. Observa, Matt.

Dicho eso, saltó encima del estadounidense que yacía en el suelo y le puso la mano izquierda en el abdomen, haciendo fuerza para que no pudiera levantarse, con la derecha le agarró el antebrazo y elevó la mitad de su cuerpo, dejando ambas cabezas a escasos centímetros. Con los pies hizo fuerza en sus tobillos para que no pudiera moverlos.

Con la mano libre, Estados Unidos le dio una bofetada de lleno en la cara a su agresor.

-Eh, eso no era necesario – se quejó soltando con brusquedad al americano – obviamente, no tenía pensado terminar el movimiento, pero habría que besar a la persona en cuestión, así, queda sorprendida y no debería dar ninguna bofetada – recriminó con la mirada a Alfred – aunque siempre hay la posibilidad de que lo haga, si eso sucede, haz como que no la hubieras sentido. Actitud ante todo.

Canadá, pese a lo incómodo de ver a su hermano mayor siendo acosado, quedó muy impresionado.

-Hay muchas formas de tomar la iniciativa, pero ninguna vale si no tienes rapidez y seguridad, yo me ofrezco a ayudarte – le dedicó una sonrisa – Siempre que te comprometas a hacerme caso.

Estados Unidos le negó con la cabeza desesperadamente.

-Yo… creo que está bien, si Francia no se entera.

-_Awesome!_ Te espero mañana en casa de Austria – llevaba viviendo allí unos cuantos meses desde que Alemania le echó de la casa donde ambos vivían juntos tras pillarle por quinta vez haciéndole fotos en momentos íntimos con Italia para subirlas a su blog.

-Que quede muy claro – dijo Alfred sacudiendo la tierra de su traje de cowboy – No pienso volver a hacer de tu conejillo de indias.

_**Continuará**_

_***Je t'aime, plus qu'hier, moins que demain:**__ Te amo, más que ayer, menos que mañana._ Vi esta frase escrita en una pared de París cuando estuve allí el año pasado y me pareció apropiado que Francia la usara ya que a mí no se me ocurre nada mejor xD

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer~<em>

_Ahora tengo que hacer bastantes aclaraciones, mi plan inicial era que España y Prusia dieran lecciones juntos al estilo de Prusia, pero cuando me mencionaron lo del matador pensé "Asdfg, quiero a Romano violándose a un español torero". Total, que aún falta la lección prusiana pero si la hubiera puesto en este capítulo quedaría extremadamente largo._

_Creo que el país con mayor credibilidad como seme hasta ahora es Prusia, lástima que vaya a ukearlo como a todos xD, y eso que aún no sé cómo me las apañaré con Finlandia, aunque yo sé que tiene su lado salvaje por ahí en algún lugar (?)_

_Y de nuevo os pido opinión, sobre todo por la parte del lime, que es donde más crisis mentales tengo, lo de siempre: ¿sigo haciendo limes, los elimino y pongo momentos fluff vomita-arcoiris o los convierto en semi-lemon? La decisión es vuestra._

_Ah, otra cosa, tengo la sensación de que este fic es un cúmulo de perversión sexual, por eso añadiré detalles adorables y tiernos como las flores que envía Francia._

_Con cada review que dejas, Kiku dibuja un nuevo doujinshi yaoi hetaliano, ¡nunca hay suficientes, pulsa el botoncito azul de aquí abajo!_


	7. Lección prusiana

_Hola~, un capítulo sin retraso, yay! :D Creo que este es el antepenúltimo capítulo, aunque creo que haré un extra Ukus y otro Poliet, pero a la historia principal ya le queda poco, estaréis deseando libraros de mí._

_El fin de semana que viene me voy a Italia, eso significa que el último capítulo se retrasará, lo siento :( El siguiente intentaré tenerlo para el viernes antes de irme. Lo bueno es que como dice A-chan (twinotakus) volveré cargada de inspiración Gerita para próximos fics xD._

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, Dinamarca x Noruega, Suecia x Finlandia (absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles) Y próximamente posible insinuación de Islandia x Hong Kong_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo. Y Junjou Romantica pertenece a Shungiku Nakamura. _

_**Advertencias: **Ehm, posibles frutas cítricas... ^^U Una especie de híbrido entre lima y limón, si alguien considera que debería cambiar el rating que lo diga._

_**Palabras:** 3056 según el word_

* * *

><p>-Mal, lo estás haciendo mal.<p>

Las pupilas carmesís de Prusia escrutaban los ojos surcados de ojeras del canadiense a escasos centímetros. Canadá trató de concentrase de nuevo pero la mirada atenta del germano le ponía muy nervioso.

-¡Con eso no asustarías ni a un pajarillo! – prosiguió Prusia cuando algo pió molesto en su hombro – No, Gilbird, no va por ti, tú eres un pollito muy valiente.

-Yo pensaba que tenía que tirarse a Francia, no asustarlo – intervino Alfred.

América en un principio no había querido acompañarle a casa del austríaco porque temía que el awesome entrenamiento acabara con su vida y/o dignidad, pero luego decidió que su deber como héroe era proteger a su hermanito, así que se encontraba sentado en el sofá con los pies apoyados sobre la mesa y bebiéndose una cerveza que Gilbert le había dado, porque si fuera por Roderich, no sólo no bebería nada, sino que pagaría por cosas como el desgaste del suelo o el consumo de oxígeno.

-Asustar, seducir, en el fondo es lo mismo – Prusia sacudió la mano restándole importancia a la observación y le dio un espejo de mano al canadiense– Venga, otra vez, cejas fruncidas… ¡no tanto! Bien, prueba a arquear una… ahora ladea la sonrisa.

Matthew trataba de adoptar el gesto que le iba dictando pero era muy consciente de que su imagen en el espejo solo mostraba a un joven azorado y poco varonil. Últimamente tenía la autoestima por el suelo.

-_Gott_, concéntrate, piensa en algo que realmente te enfurezca, algo que quieras poseer… piensa que esto es un partido de hockey, que tienes que abatir al oponente…

-Bonito concepto que tienes de hacer el amor – ironizó Alfred.

-Vale, dejemos esto para un poco más tarde – refunfuñó dándose por vencido – Canadá, ponte encima de tu hermano y haz la postura que te enseñé ayer.

-¿Eh? – el menor de los americanos parpadeó un poco sonrojado –. Pero, Prus… quiero decir, Capitán Prusia, ¿es necesario?

-_Of course it isn't! _– se quejó el mayor –. Ya te he dicho que no estoy aquí para ser tu sujeto de experimentos, solo vigilo que no violes a Matt.

-Yanqui, si no lo hace él, lo haré yo – le advirtió con la mirada y América tragó saliva.

Con cierta inseguridad, Canadá se situó encima de su hermano en el sofá y tiró de su brazo para alzar su tronco, con los pies apresó sus tobillos y colocó una mano en su regazo, imitando lo que el prusiano había hecho el día anterior. Alfred se limitó a relajar los músculos de mala gana y hacer de muñeco de trapo.

-Así no hay mérito ninguno – sonrió divertido el albino – América, opón resistencia, pónselo lo más difícil posible.

Al instante, se puso a patalear, haciendo uso de gran fuerza, en pocos segundos casi se había liberado del rubio sobre él, pero entonces éste reaccionó y forcejeó para volver a adoptar esa posición. Alfred comenzó a sonreír, la cara enojada de Canadá le recordaba a todas esas veces que de pequeños le hacía rabiar y le quitaba algún juguete solo para pelearse un rato e incitar al menor a revolcarse por el barro con él mientras intentaba recuperar dicho objeto. Más tarde tenían que hacer frente a la reprimenda de Inglaterra, pero pasaban buenos ratos juntos.

Mientras se retorcían dieron vueltas y cayeron al suelo, parecía un combate de lucha libre, América llevaba ventaja pero a Canadá se le ocurrió una idea y aprovechando un momento en el que se quedó sobre el mayor hincó los dedos en los costados de su abdomen por debajo de la camiseta. Al instante, se oyó una carcajada sonora. Satisfecho, continuó haciéndole cosquillas por todo el vientre, el americano se convulsionaba de la risa en el suelo, y chillaba pidiéndole que parara. Matthew aprovechó su vulnerabilidad para adoptar de nuevo la postura inicial, en la que dejaban las caras a pocos centímetros.

Prusia hizo un movimiento fugaz y les sacó una foto con el móvil. Hungría estaba encantada con todas las fotos que sacaba últimamente de los hermanos con sus respectivas parejas, pero Gilbert estaba seguro de que estaría dispuesta a pagar una buena cantidad por un primer plano del rostro de Matthew sonriendo triunfal muy cerca de la cara roja con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas de Alfred, que aunque estuviera así por el ataque de risa, eso la húngara no lo sabía.

-Esto… - comenzó, percatándose de que los norteamericanos le miraban – Muy bien, eso ha sido una técnica extraña y no la calificaría de erótica, pero es eficaz. Pasemos a la siguiente fase.

-Espero que esta no me incluya – esclareció América.

-Sería raro que lo hiciera – contestó Gilbert mientras abría una caja que tenía en un rincón. Les había dicho que era material de aprendizaje. Sacó lo que parecían varios libros de pequeño tamaño y se los pasó a su alumno.

-¿Esto es… manga yaoi? – Alfred alzó una ceja divertido – No me lo esperaba de ti.

-Tsk, no son míos, son de Hungría. ¿Te crees que yo me iba a leer todas esas historias cursis? Esta lección se llama "después de acechar a la presa", tengo entendido que hasta ahora te han dado consejos de cómo llevar los preliminares, pero lo crucial es lo que sucede después. Enseñártelo con un ejemplo en vivo y en directo sería perturbador y tampoco veía apropiado poner un vídeo porno, así que aquí tienes ejemplos gráficos con una cierta censura.

Matthew abrió uno de los tomos, estaba en inglés y la portada citaba "_Junjō Romantica"_, fue pasando las páginas rápido, la mayor parte de ellas era de diálogo y algún que otro beso o escena comprometedora, pero llegando al final se volvía bastante explícito. Avergonzado, quiso cerrar el libro, pero una mano pálida le detuvo.

-Observa, hay ciertas zonas del cuerpo a las que podemos llamar puntos débiles, si las estimulas correctamente conseguirás que Francis no pueda ni articular una frase coherente.

-N-no quiero hacer eso – declaró devolviéndole el cómic y señalándole la imagen que había visto.

Alfred se asomó por detrás de su hombro para mirar y estalló en carcajadas.

-Claro que lo harás – atajó Gilbert –. Y yo te enseñaré cómo.

-What? Oye, prusiano depravado, comprendo que pases mucho tiempo con Francis y que se te pegue la perversión, pero Matt no te va a hacer eso.

-Maldito yanqui, no quiero que me lo haga a mí, el _awesome_ yo tiene otros métodos de enseñanza.

-¡Que no vas a instruir a Matt en eso! – golpeó la mesa con el puño – Y deja de decir _awesome_, ni siquiera tienes derecho, es una palabra inglesa, deberías pedirme permiso. Bueno, a mí o a Iggy.

Una nueva discusión no tardó en hacer acto de presencia. Austria, que se encontraba en la sala de música del piso superior, empezó a molestarse por los gritos provenientes del salón. Sabía que su queridísimo novio-ocupa estaba tratando algún tema que no le interesaba con los dos americanos, pero le empezaba a crispar los nervios el jaleo que estaban haciendo.

Cerró la tapa del piano y bajó para poner orden. No esperaba encontrarse tal escena. Alfred y Gilbert se agarraban mutuamente del cuello de la camisa, y por el suelo estaban desperdigados diversos volúmenes de portada rosa de mangas en los que dos chicos aparecían en pose sugerente. Pero lo más extraño era que el canadiense miraba con pavor y completamente ruborizado un plátano que sujetaba con las manos.

-¡Te digo que te lo metas en la boca! – ordenó la nación de pelo blanco – ¡No pienses en lo que representa, sólo hazlo!

-Mattie, no le hagas caso, si le obedeces ahora quién sabe lo que te obligará a hacer son ese plátano más tarde.

Austria se aclaró la garganta para manifestar su presencia.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando?

-Rode, dile a Canadá que se meta el plátano en la boca – exclamó –. Las pequeñas naciones tienen que hacer caso a sus mayores.

-_What the fuck?_ – América soltó el cuello de la camisa del mayor y encaró al austríaco – ¡Prusia quiere violarse a mi hermanito!

-¿Eh? – el castaño parpadeó un par de veces estupefacto, finalmente se colocó las gafas y aclaró –. Me parece genial la ingesta de fruta, pero no veo el motivo por el que debería obligar a un país que ya es adulto a comerla.

-P-pero yo no… – el menor de los norteamericanos quiso manifestar su opinión, pero como de costumbre, nadie le hizo caso. Fue entonces cuando notó que le vibraba el móvil en el bolsillo.

La pantalla mostraba el nombre de Francis acompañado de un corazoncito porque bueno, Matthew tenía algunas costumbres de colegiala adolescente. Era la tercera vez que le llamaba en una hora y decidió que sería mejor contestar.

-H-hola – saludó cuando hubo descolgado.

-Mon amour, ¿por qué no respondías? Estaba muy preocupado – la voz de Francia era de alivio más que de reproche.

-Mmh, estoy con Alfred, ya sabes, ocupado – se excusó.

-¿Otra vez? –suspiró –. Llevo tanto tiempo sin besar tus labios… te echo de menos, ¿no estaréis metidos en ningún lío raro, verdad? Alfred es un buen tipo pero ya sabes que es muy excitable, no os vayáis a meter en alguna guerra ajena peligrosa

-No te preocupes, estamos bien. Yo t-también te echo de menos… ah, y gracias por las flores, me han gustado muchísimo – tomó aire, le dolía estar separado del francés y no decirle la verdad – Nos veremos pronto, solo dame una semana más y… iré a verte a Francia.

Una semana, había puesto un límite de tiempo. Si en un plazo de siete días no conseguía armarse de valor para ser activo podía estar seguro de que no merecía seguir con Francis.

-¡Una semana! – se horrorizó – No creo que pueda aguantar ni un segundo más sin ti… está bien, te doy hasta dentro de siete días a esta misma hora, si no vienes iré a donde quiera que estés y te secuestraré. Ah, y cuando llegues nos tomaremos unas vacaciones, ¿qué te parece? Un fin de semana tú y yo encerrados en una cabaña en los Alpes, refugiándonos juntos al calor de una chimenea mientras el paisaje se tiñe de blanco en el exterior.

-Suena genial, Francis – sonrió ante la idea, aunque estaba acostumbrado a la nieve, nada le parecía más hermoso que verla caer junto al galo – Ahora te tengo que colgar, je t'aime.

Matthew colgó, pero Francia juraría haber oído una voz familiar antes de que se cortara la llamada, una voz que sonaba como… Prusia. No, no era posible, seguro que se lo había imaginado.

-Entonces, a ver si lo entiendo – hablaba Austria – Canadá tiene que aprender con un plátano a hacerle… e-eso a Francia a-ahí para convertirse en un hombre y salvar su relación.

-¡¿Habéis estado contándole a Austria mi problema mientras hablaba por teléfono? – el canadiense miró a su profesor del día y a Alfred indignado.

-No te preocupes, el señorito sabe que es secreto de estado, ¿a que sí?

-No tengo por costumbre cotillear sobre asuntos de otras personas.

Lo que nadie de allí sabía es que Roderich solía quedar algunas tardes con Suiza para tomar el té y chismorrear como dos viejitas sobre la vida de las otras naciones. Pero eso es otra historia.

-Pues entonces ya está, ahora mi hermano y yo nos vamos, además tengo que coger un avión hacia Inglaterra y como llegue tarde Artie me mata.

-¡Pero aún tengo que enseñarle muchas cosas! – se quejó el albino –. No he podido mostrarle mi técnica de lamer pezones austríacos.

Roderich se atragantó con su propia saliva y las mejillas se le tiñeron de un brillante color rojo. Con una mano tapó la boca del prusiano.

-Matthew, ni se te ocurra volver a hacer caso a lo que te diga Prusia – dijo América.

-Estoy de acuerdo – secundó Austria.

Prusia apartó la mano que le tapaba la boca.

-Al menos llévate los mangas, ¡esos son tus deberes! Para mañana quiero que te leas todos.

Canadá no quería leerse todos esos libros, la mayoría le resultaban muy traumatizantes pero accedió a llevárselos.

Finalmente, los europeos se quedaron solos. Sin mediar palabra, Roderich se dio la vuelta y regresó a la sala de música visiblemente enfadado. Prusia le siguió porque estaba aburrido. Gilbird, que pudo leer la atmósfera mejor que su dueño, decidió retirarse a la casita de madera que el prusiano le tenía habilitada bajo la ventana del salón principal.

-Bueno, señorito, ¿qué hay para cenar?

Austria comenzó a pulsar con rapidez las teclas del piano, las notas inundaron la estancia canalizando, con sonidos improvisados que se acoplaban a la perfección, la frustración del músico.

-Me planteo servir tu cerebro al horno con una salsa de manzana, creo que es la mejor utilidad que se le puede dar.

-¿Insinúas que estoy buenísimo? – susurró con picardía en el oído del castaño.

-No, insinúo que eres idiota – rodó los ojos.

-Oh, venga, ¿qué te pasa? – le abrazó desde atrás con cariño.

-¿Tenías que hablar de nuestra intimidad? – golpeó varias teclas y una disonancia retumbó en la habitación.

-¡Pero si no he dicho nada! Solamente he mencionado lo de los pezones y además… - coló las manos por debajo de su camisa y acarició la piel expuesta - ¿vas a negarme que te encanta?

Austria se estremeció al sentir el tacto frío de las manos del prusiano, por más gélidas que se encontraran, cada vez que las sentía sobre él le invadía una sensación de calor en el pecho.

Poco a poco el enfado se iba desvaneciendo. Las caricias que subían y bajaban por su torso le estaban hipnotizando, sin poder aguantar más se giró para encarar los ojos rojos llenos de ternura del otro.

Prusia le sonrió y le besó en los labios, el austríaco no tardó en corresponderle, impregnándose de su buen humor. La presencia constante del albino en la casa le estaba transformando. En pocos días había conseguido devastar todos los muros que había construido sobre su corazón a lo largo de años de guerras y dolor. Por mucho que insistiera en que era un ocupa y que no lo quería vagueando en su casa, empezar a vivir juntos era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Prusia comenzó a despojar al castaño de su camisa para poder tocarle con más libertad, rompió el beso para bajar con su lengua por todo su cuello, dejando alguna que otra mordida y varias marcas. Austria hundió la nariz en el pelo blanco de Gilbert e inhaló su fragancia, se sentía extasiado por todo su ser, el calor que desprendía su aliento por su cuerpo, las manos intrépidas que se aferraban a su trasero.

En un gemido de placer al sentir que mordía uno de sus pezones, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás golpeándose con el piano, entonces decidió que la banqueta en la que estaba sentado se quedaba pequeña. Se tumbó sobre el piano y se quitó el cinturón bajo la atónita mirada de Prusia por dos razones; una porque aunque la primera vez que lo hicieron fue ahí mismo, Austria siempre gritaba que los pianos no eran para _eso_ y la otra porque nunca era tan atrevido de quitarse la ropa por voluntad.

La visión del austríaco sonrojado y expuesto para él estaba causando estragos en la mente de Gilbert, quién con una amplia sonrisa gateó sobre su objetivo. Lo que ocurrió entonces no estaba para nada dentro de sus planes. Con el cinturón que se había quitado, Roderich maniató al albino y se situó sobre él.

-¿Y esto? – interrogó Prusia, aún divertido.

Como respuesta, el austríaco le subió la camiseta hasta que llegó a la altura de las muñecas, donde no podía salir debido a que estaba atado y se unió al cinturón en la tarea de inmovilizar al prusiano. Acto seguido, atacó con su lengua las tetillas del albino.

-A-ah~, eso es jugar sucio.

-Sí, y eso es exactamente lo que haces tú siempre – siguió con su tarea, acariciando sus caderas con las manos.

Le estaba haciendo delirar, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo? Estaba usando los mismos movimientos que Prusia utilizaba habitualmente. Si le hubieran dejado enseñárselos a Canadá, Francia se habría convertido en un uke dócil, estaba seguro.

Sonrojado, Austria deslizó una mano hacia las regiones vitales de su novio y palpó con cierta brusquedad.

-¿Qué era eso que tenía que hacer Canadá con el plátano? – musitó desviando la mirada.

Prusia abrió los ojos ilusionado. Dios existía y era bueno con naciones sexys como él, ¿de verdad Austria iba a hacer eso? Ahora sabía que podía morir tranquilo, lo había visto todo.

-Creo que ya te haces una idea – respondió mientras que con la boca le quitaba las gafas y las lanzaba al suelo. A ninguno le importó si se habían roto al caer.

Roderich procedió a desabrocharle los pantalones con extrema vergüenza. Cuando vio el miembro erecto del prusiano quiso echarse para atrás, pero no podía, tenía un plan en mente.

Gilbert creyó morir y resucitar un millón de veces cuando sintió la húmeda cavidad sobre su erección, Roderich no era bueno, era un dios, y le estaba llevando con él a cielo. Se forzó a mantener los ojos abiertos a pesar del placer para observar el rostro sonrojado de la cabeza castaña que subía y bajaba lamiendo su… sí, definitivamente se iba a desmayar.

Se le nubló la vista, iba a acabar, así tan rápido. Consideraba que era patético pero no podía luchar contra las oleadas de placer que le recorrían.

Y entonces paró. Con dificultad enfocó la figura del austríaco y comprobó que estaba sacando su propia virilidad y que le bajaba un poco más los pantalones.

-¿Eh? , – recuperó un poco de cordura –. Rode, ¿qué vas a hacer?

-Digamos que esta vez, voy a hacer exactamente lo que tú haces.

Prusia tragó saliva, se sintió muy tenso de repente, él nunca había estado abajo. Pero entonces miró a los ojos violetas del hombre sobre él y notó que no le miraba como otras veces tras una cortina de falsa molestia, le estaba observando con sinceridad, dejando que viera todo lo que sentía por él. Se sintió más tranquilo.

-Solo… ten cuidado – el prusiano hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle –, podrías hacerte daño.

Austria le correspondió la sonrisa, entendiendo lo que en realidad quería decirle.

Volvieron a besarse con ganas.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer~<em>

_Hum, no debería dejarlo ahí, el angelito de mi conciencia (que está normalmente maniatado y bajo llave) me dice que no escriba estas cosas y el demonio me dice que las siga, pero, oh my god, no soy capaz de continuar._

_Nunca me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta esta pareja... y... ¡he ukeado a Prusia! O_O. Y no sabéis lo mucho que me ha gustado hacerlo, el mundo necesita más seme!austria._

_**Voz misteriosa que por alguna razón se parece a la de Sealand:** ¡Alto todo el mundo! Esto es un atraco, denme todos sus reviews o me cargo al idiota de Inglaterra!_

_Lo ha dicho él, no yo, ¡no dejéis que Iggy muera! ¿Qué sería de los planes de boda de América? ¡Si incluso ha encargado ya la tarta! (?)_


	8. Lección nórdica

Sé que no tengo derecho a aparecer por aquí después de tanto tiempo, pero tengo una buena razón para no haber actualizado hasta ahora. Cuando llegué a Italia conocí a Feli, que me invitó a vivir con él y Doitsu, pero Alemania se puso celoso y tuve que ayudarles a solucionar sus problemas amorosos, y luego llegó Francia y quiso violarnos a todos y bueno, un follón... vale, no cuela, pero he estado muy agobiada con las clases y los estudios. De todos los capítulos que he actualizado tarde este es el que más rabia me da, he fallado a mi promesa a **Twinotakus** después de que actualizaron antes de que me fuera y, lo siento muchísimo, las he fallado a ellas y a todos los que siguen esta historia.

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, Dinamarca x Noruega, Suecia x Finlandia (absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles) Y próximamente insinuación de Islandia x Hong Kong_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo._

_**Advertencias: **LEMON, bueno, no. o quizás sí, no lo sé u.u". La verdad es que estoy muy nerviosa por eso. Su'c'a n' h'bla as' m'y a m'nud' p'rqu' m' pon' n'rvio'a (Suecia no habla así muy a menudo porque me pone nerviosa) _

_**Palabras:** 3737 según el word_

* * *

><p>-Y entonces, hice mi turbo final y le di una paliza, Noru, ojalá hubieras estado ahí para ver la cara de Suecia al ver que le había ganado.<p>

-Idiota, la cara de Suecia es siempre la misma – el noruego trató de liberarse del brazo de Dinamarca que aferraba su hombro.

-Bueno, no es tan expresivo como tú – ironizó pellizcando la mejilla del más bajo –, pero sus ojos decían claramente "el rey me ha vencido y ahora tendré que ser su esclavo de por vida".

-Era un maldito videojuego, ¡déjalo ya! – pensó en ahogar con la corbata a su no querido y por supuesto, no sensual, amante que le hacía gritar por las noches, porque no es que Noruega estuviera perdidamente enamorado del otro nórdico, qué va. Tenía una buena razón para salir con él que no tenía nada que ver, y no decía cual era porque no le daba la gana. Así de simple.

El mismo cuento continuó mientras avanzaban por el pasillo del edificio de Naciones Unidas de Ginebra cuando de repente, el danés vio algo en una de las habitaciones que le hizo correr agarrando al otro del brazo.

-¡Canadá! – exclamó al ver al americano ocupado redactando algo en el portátil en un escritorio.

Matthew alzó una ceja extremadamente sorprendido. Que le hubiera reconocido, recordado su nombre y mostrara interés por hablarle era algo muy poco usual.

-Mmh, ¿necesita algo, señor Dinamarca?

-Pues estoy gravemente ofendido por tu culpa, me he enterado de que has pedido consejo a varias personas, ¿por qué a mí no? ¿Sabes lo mucho que ofende a mi hombría el hecho de que no lo hicieras?

-¿Qué? – el noruego lo miró extrañado sin tener la más remota idea de qué estaba hablando.

El canadiense hundió la cabeza entre sus manos, no podía ser que supiera todo eso, deseó matar a quién se lo hubiera contado, ¿quién más lo sabría? Un escalofrío bajó por su columna vertebral al pensar que Francia podría haberse enterado.

-Porque yo soy un país grande y fuerte. Podría haber sido yo quien te colonizara, deberías verme como un ejemplo a seguir… – continuó.

-Un momento, necesito que sea más claro sobre a qué se refiere.

-¿Qué va a ser? Has preguntado a los demás como ser el activo sexualmente y a mí no.

El noruego carraspeó un poco y Canadá reprimió las ganas de darse golpes en la cabeza con la mesa.

-Ya… no es necesario que me ayude, de verdad – aclaró Matthew.

-No te hagas el modesto, yo sé que quieres saber todos mis secretos, bueno eso es algo que solo Noru-noru sabe – puñetazo en el estómago – auch, pero no voy a aceptar que te niegues.

-Este chico no quiere saber nada de lo que hagas en tu intimidad – amenazó el escandinavo.

-**Nuestra** intimidad, y claro que quiere.

-Ya le digo que no hace falta…

-No me voy a ir hasta que no digas que sí.

Canadá bufó y decidió ignorarlo hasta que se aburriera, llevaba siglos siendo invisible y justo ahora todo el mundo decidía prestarle atención, si los países tenían otra vida pasada, él debió ser alguien horrible para merecer esto.

Dinamarca se acercó al norteamericano y puso la cabeza sobre su hombro, observando con atención la pantalla del ordenador. Noruega trató de irse, pero le agarró con fuerza la mano impidiendo que se moviera. La guerra entre la paciencia de Matthew y la insistencia de Dinamarca había empezado.

El danés hizo la primera cosa irritante que se le ocurrió, se puso a ladrar, después imitó los sonidos de un coche. A ninguno de los otros dos países pareció importarle, al cabo de unos minutos, se le encendió una bombillita.

-Ah~ sí, más rápido – imitaba los sonidos de un orgasmo – sí, Dinamarca, rey del mundo, dame más fuerte, a-ah… ah… aaaah ¡OH DIOS! Más fuerte, así, sí, sí, sí…. SÍÍÍÍÍ, ¡SOY UN NORUEGO MUY PERO QUE MUY MALO!

-Basta – si las miradas mataran, Dinamarca preferiría haber recibido una mirada asesina antes que haber visto los ojos endemoniados de Noruega. – Canadá, síguele el juego aunque sea cinco minutos porque si no os aniquilo a los dos.

El país más joven tragó saliva y asintió.

-¡Biiien! – exclamó el danés.

-Vale, deme el consejo rápido – murmuró Matthew.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta, no he pensado en ninguno.

-¡¿Entonces por qué insiste tanto? – dijo el de gafas apretando los puños.

-Ey, no te exasperes, y tutéame, ya se me ha ocurrido algo –esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa – ¡Bienvenido a la lección del rey del norte! Vamos a ver un ejemplo gráfico de qué es un macho activo y cómo es una nena receptiva.

-Oh, por favor, otra vez los mangas yaoi no…

-¿Ehn?

-Nada, nada.

-Como creo que ahora Noru no está de humor para que le viole, vais a seguirme.

…

_**Mientras, en otra habitación del mismo edificio**_

-¡Prusia, España! – Francia salió de la reunión a la que le tocó asistir ese día con su jefe, no tenía ni idea de qué habían estado hablando pero se alegró de haber terminado.

Los otros dos estaban sentados en un sofá tranquilamente bebiendo café, el prusiano porque al ser una ex-nación no tenía nada mejor que hacer y el español porque, bueno, porque era español.

-¡Francia! Ahora mismo nos viene bien tu opinión – le sonrió Antonio –. ¿Quién tiene mejor culo, Romano o Austria?

-Romano –contestó con simpleza, no porque fuera una fácil elección, sino porque había hecho rankings con los mejores traseros de países desde que tenía memoria.

-¡Já! Te lo dije – se burló el moreno.

-Bah, no sabéis apreciar lo que es bueno.

-Ahora que habláis de culos bonitos, ¿sabéis algo de Mattieu?

-¿Quién…? Ah, tu novio –cayó en la cuenta España – No, creo que hace siglos que no le veo.

No mentía, al menos, no voluntariamente. El ibérico ya había olvidado que Canadá estuvo en su casa cinco días atrás.

-Y tú, Gilbert, ¿sabes algo? – le miró fijamente. Prusia se puso nervioso, le prometió al canadiense que no diría nada sobre su visita.

-N-no, para nada, o sea, no sé ni de quién me hablas. Cana… ¿cómo has dicho que se llamaba?

-He dicho Mattieu, no Cana… algo.

-Ehm, ya sé quién dices, era broma, pero no sé nada de él.

-Oui, y entonces, ¿podrías explicarme qué significa la foto de Matthew sonrojado haciendo flexiones que has publicado en tu blog bajo el nombre "Entrenando a Canadá"?

-Ah, eso… oye, ¿desde cuándo lees mi blog?

-Desde que mi novio no me hace caso y me aburro en casa, ¿vas a contestar?

-Sí, hay una buena explicación para eso… y estaré encantado de dártela, pero… luego. Ahora tengo que irme a ayudar urgentemente a Alemania, ya sabes, hermanos pequeños. Adiós.

Antes de que pudiera protestar, el albino se había marchado.

-No me gusta ni un pelo esta situación – gruñó Francis.

…

_**Volviendo al ex-vikingo de dudosa salud mental y sus dos acompañantes**_

**-**Observa bien, mira como el _Pasivus Finlandasae _se sonroja mientras habla con el macho alfa de los _Activus Sueciaes, _parece un ejemplar inofensivo pero espera el momento adecuado para atacar a su presa – contaba el danés

Los dos europeos y el americano estaban ridículamente escondidos con plantas de plástico y ropa de camuflaje detrás de un banco del jardín sobre el que Tino y Berwald tomaban su almuerzo.

-Mira ahora, el _Activus Sueciaes_ ha limpiado una mancha de mayonesa de la mejilla de su captura con el dedo, es un claro ejemplo de su intento de marcar territorio.

-Esto… Dinamarca – se atrevió por fin a decir Finlandia girándose para dar la cara al país agachado detrás del banco – Eres consciente de que te escuchamos perfectamente, ¿verdad?

-¡No soy Dinamarca, soy un arbusto!

-¿Puedo ayudaros en algo? – preguntó a Noruega y Canadá ignorando al arbusto parlante.

-No, esto es una de sus estupideces – dijo el nórdico señalando al danés.

-¡No es una estupidez! Estoy ayudando a este chico a seguir con Francia.

El finlandés parpadeó tratando de razonar cómo podía ayudar a salvar una relación el hecho de espiar a dos países poniéndoles nombres pseudocientíficos.

-¿No lo sabéis? – preguntó interpretando el silencio de Tino –. Jajajaja, vaya, parece que no te considera lo suficientemente hombre, Suecia.

-¡No es como si hubiera ido preguntándole a todo el mundo! Fue Alfred, yo no quería que se enterara literalmente medio mundo – se defendió.

Dinamarca les explicó a los otros dos la historia del canadiense, a pesar de que éste le pidió que no lo hiciera, así averiguó que la información la había escuchado de Austria y Suiza cuando estaban en su sesión matutina de cotilleos.

-Por eso decidí venir a veros, porque tu "esposa" es el perfecto ejemplo de personaje receptivo – finalizó su relato.

-Él es un hombre – dijo Suecia notando que su pareja se había disgustado al oír cuán uke era.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que admitir que es muy pasivo.

-No – contestó. Tino le agarró la mano agradecido.

-Vale, admite al menos que si elegimos entre Noruega y él, Tino es más pasivo.

-No.

-¡¿Qué? Mi novio es mucho más activo que el tuyo.

-M'ntira.

-Ey, dejadlo ya, qué más da – intentó interrumpir Finlandia muy avergonzado, además no le gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando el asunto, esos dos podían hacer una competición con absolutamente cualquier cosa.

-¿Algun' vez N'ruega ha estado arriba?

-No, pero… ¿Tino sí?

-No.

-¡Ya vale! – gritaron casi a la vez los otros dos países del norte.

-De acuerdo, hagamos una apuesta, esta noche cambiaremos los roles, a ver quién le da a quién – el danés se acercó al sueco retándole con la mirada.

-Oye, ¿dónde está Canadá? – inquirió Noruega al percatarse de que ya no se encontraba con ellos.

-¿Quién? – preguntaron los otros tres.

El norteamericano aprovechó que se encontraban distraídos para escabullirse entre los árboles. Quedaban tres días hasta la fecha máxima que le había dado a Francia para que se volvieran a ver y aún no estaba muy seguro de lo que iba a hacer, sin embargo, no sacaría nada quedándose con el grupo de nórdicos. Caminaba ensimismado sin rumbo fijo cuando se encontró una figura de pelo blanco agazapada detrás de un arce.

-¿Prusia? – dijo tocándole el hombro desde atrás.

-¡Ah! – dio un bote y se dio la vuelta, hizo una señal al rubio con el dedo para que guardara silencio y tiró de él para que se sentara en el suelo también.

-¿Estás escondiéndote? – le preguntó en voz baja.

-No, soy demasiado increíble para hacer algo como esconderme, solo estoy ocultando mi persona para que Francis no la vea – le respondió en un tono más alto –, llevaba un rato siguiéndome pero creo que ya lo he despistado.

-¿Y por qué te escond… digo, ocultas tu persona?

-¡Por tu culpa! – le recriminó –. Quiere sacarme información sobre ti y las awesome lecciones que te di.

-Bueno, me alegra saber que alguien trata de guardar mi secreto aún.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no quieres encontrarte aún con Francis, es una tontería, estás preparado de sobra para hacerlo.

-Ojalá estuviera tan seguro como tú.

-Escúchame maple-boy, desde el principio has sido capaz de hacerlo, no hay nada que te lo impida más allá de tu cabeza. Ese es tu problema, una enorme falta de seguridad, por eso le pareces invisible a tanta gente.

-¿Entonces a qué venía eso de hacerme correr, hacer flexiones y casi obligarme a hacerle una felación a un plátano?

-A que estaba aburrido – se rió –. Solo métete la idea en la cabeza, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando veas a Francia la próxima vez? ¿Qué le dirás?

-Yo… le diré…

Canadá suspiró y observó las hojas del arce, su símbolo nacional, moverse en armonía con el viento. Comenzó a pensar que el prusiano tenía razón. Él era una nación fuerte, una gran potencia, capaz de superar cada una de las crisis y conflictos armados con templanza y paciencia, pero por encima de todo, era un hombre, no solo física, sino psicológicamente. Ya no era el niño que Francia crió, ni el adolescente que conoció cuando vivía bajo la tutela de Inglaterra, ahora era un adulto con autonomía, uno que mantenía una relación con la persona que más amaba del mundo y por la que iba a hacer todo lo necesario para que siguieran juntos.

-… le diré… - lo dijo en un susurro pero finalmente levantó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron con determinación al chocar con los iris de color escarlata, habló con voz firme y segura –… ¡Te quiero y por eso voy a hacerte el amor!

-Eso es lo que quería oír – le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa y le dio un abrazo con fuerza, apretando con fuerza sus costillas para molestarle.

…

Francia recorría el Parque Ariana, reserva natural perteneciente a la sede de Naciones Unidas en busca de Gilbert. Era consciente, por más que Matthew lo negara, de que le evitaba por algo y si alguien a parte del canadiense sabía por qué lo hacía, ese era Prusia. Aún no se explicaba qué tenía que ver el prusiano con todo ese asunto, Matt y él nunca se habían relacionado mucho, ¿qué estaba pasando?

Cuarenta y cinco hectáreas era mucho espacio para buscar, pero tenía paciencia y Gilbert no era especialmente sigiloso, minutos atrás había conseguido dar con él, pero cuando echó a correr para alcanzarle, huyó rápidamente en otro sentido, entonces le perdió de vista.

Siguió andando, nunca se había preocupado de explorar aquel descomunal jardín. Normalmente si paseaba por la zona, era cerca de la entrada al edificio y de camino al parking pero quedó maravillado al ver que muchos pavos reales transitaban por la zona, además de cientos de especies de plantas y flores, se sintió estúpido por no haber prestado atención antes.

De pronto, le pareció oír dos voces conocidas, la primera era inconfundible, solo una persona tenía esa voz ronca, supo que había dado con su objetivo. La segunda le pilló por sorpresa, era la voz suave de su novio.

Aún estaba lejos para saber lo que decían, pero se apresuró para llegar antes de que volvieran a escaparse. Fue entonces cuando lo escuchó.

-¡Te quiero y por eso voy a hacerte el amor!

Detrás del grueso tronco de un árbol, Francis observó horrorizado cómo Matthew, su pequeño ángel miraba al que pensó que era su amigo con los ojos cargados de seguridad. Gilbert le estrechó contra su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, no deseaba ver más. Se dio la vuelta y corrió tan rápido como pudo, avanzó bastantes metros hasta que perdió a las dos naciones de vista. Entonces las piernas comenzaron a fallarle. Con las manos temblorosas aferró la madera de un abedul y comenzó a jadear.

Muchos hubieran pensado que estaba actuando infantilmente, que solo se habían abrazado pero Francis conocía a Matt, él no diría "te quiero" a cualquier persona, ni se lo decía a él que era su novio porque le daba vergüenza. Huyó como un cobarde, no quería seguir viendo, le daba miedo lo que pudiera ocurrir después, ¿se estarían besando en ese mismo instante? A Francis le hirvió la sangre y le dolió el estómago al pensarlo, estaba en shock.

No se dio cuenta de que rodaban lágrimas por todo su rostro, no deseaba hacer un melodrama, eso sería actuar, el dolor que sentía iba mucho más allá de lo que podría expresar con gestos o palabras. Su ángel, la única persona que alguna vez amó, estaba con otro. Por un momento odió a Prusia, pero en el fondo no podía culparle si quería a Matthew, cualquier persona se enamoraría de él, era perfecto. Compadeció también a Austria, sabía que a pesar de su carácter, quería con locura al prusiano.

Sollozó con más fuerza, se lo merecía, él había jugado con los sentimientos de muchas personas a lo largo de su vida, ahora entendía lo que era un desengaño, Francis Bonnefoy jamás debió enamorarse, debió continuar su vida de cama en cama, amaneciendo con el desconocido que quiso desquitarse con él la noche anterior, muchos pensarían que estaba demasiado acompañado, pero en el pasado, Francis siempre se sintió devastadoramente solo. Matthew Williams fue el único capaz de hacerle sentir querido.

Pasó hasta el anochecer acurrucado bajo la sombra del árbol llorando.

…

_**En el hotel donde se quedaban los nórdicos**_

-Je, je, je oye, Noru, lo de esta mañana no iba en serio, ¿sabes? No es necesario que estés arriba si no quieres – Dinamarca se encontraba bajo el peso del noruego sin camiseta, siendo observado por sus gélidos ojos azules.

-Una apuesta es una apuesta y a ti no te gusta perder contra Suecia – estaba divirtiéndose con la situación, aunque su cara no lo demostrara. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a durar en esa posición el danés, pero se aprovecharía hasta el último segundo.

-P-pero no tiene por qué saberlo, podemos decirle que lo hicimos y ya.

-Lo juraste por tu orgullo de vikingo, ¿qué concepto tendría de ti si no cumplieras con ese juramento?

Bajó las manos por la cintura del danés, acariciando la ligera curvatura a través del pantalón y se inclinó para darle un corto beso similar a un roce. Continuó bajando por su cuello y pecho, no llegaba a hacer un contacto intenso, tan solo jugaba a acariciar su piel con los labios, haciéndole cosquillas con su aliento cálido.

El contraste de las caricias más rudas con las manos y el sutil tacto de su boca entre sus pectorales nublaban la vista de Dinamarca, le costaba pensar con claridad, decidió hablar antes de que su subconsciente le jugara una mala pasada, pero Noruega pareció advertir eso y con la lengua delineó la clavícula, echó su cuerpo para atrás para dejar libertad a su mano que apretó el bulto entre las piernas del danés.

-Aaaah – fue el único sonido que salió del rubio.

El noruego sonrió para sí mismo y siguió con su cometido. Haría gemir a Dinamarca como aquella mañana mientras le imitaba a él en un orgasmo, sólo que quizás fuera más malvado y le dejara a medias en el momento clave.

Jugó con sus dientes a contar cada una de las costillas del más alto, que se limitaba a apretar los ojos con placer mientras aquella traviesa mano no se movía de su miembro, haciendo un poco de presión con la palma y usando con maestría hasta el último de sus dedos. Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse y aferró la cintura del hombre sobre él, eventualmente acariciando sus nalgas.

La habitación estaba calentándose, y poco tenía que ver el clima, la ropa sobraba y en poco tiempo, los amantes estaban en ropa interior, frotando sus entrepiernas y besándose como si lo necesitaran más que el aire, cualquier persona que los viera no se creería que eran llamados países fríos.

Los cuerpos se empapaban en sudor, al danés ya no le importaba gemir y jadear, el inexpresivo noruego por más que se esforzaba no lograba silenciar tampoco el gozo que sentía.

-Noru… creo que voy a-ah ganar la apuesta – consiguió articular con sus labios aún pegados.

Noruega conseguiría su venganza. Aquella noche Dinamarca gritó su nombre entre embestidas, pero no tuvo voluntad para dejarle a medias, deseaba tan poco como el danés tener que satisfacerse después de aquello con su mano.

…

-¿Estás hablando en serio, Su-san?

-Sí.

Finlandia estaba sentado en el borde de la cama del hotel, mientras el sueco se encontraba tumbado sobre ésta. Jugueteó nervioso con el bajo de la camisa de su pijama, tres o cuatro tallas más grandes de lo que necesitaba, evitando que sus ojos se chocaran con el rostro del sueco, estaba muy avergonzado como para mantenerle la mirada.

-Es… por esa apuesta con Dinamarca, ¿verdad? – se acarició la nuca, un poco resentido por ser utilizado para la rivalidad entre los dos nórdicos.

-N' es por eso.

-¿No? – inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

-No.

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio incómodo el finlandés supuso que si quería saber más tendría que volver a preguntar.

-¿Entonces por qué quieres que yo – gesticuló agitadamente con los brazos –… esté… arriba?

-Quiero s'r justo cont'go.

-¿Qué? – comprendió gracias a esa afinidad que compartían, Suecia no quería que pensara que no le tenía en cuenta en sus relaciones íntimas, quería que supiera que eran los dos igual de importantes – Berwald…

Se acercó a la cara del rubio y le quitó las gafas, besó sus mejillas, párpados y barbilla con cariño. Suecia le tomó de la cintura con una mano arrimándole a su cuerpo y con la otra acercó sus rostros para besarle en los labios.

Tino le perfiló los bíceps con la punta de sus dedos, haciéndole cerrar los ojos relajado, sus lenguas entraron en el juego del beso, aumentando ligeramente la presión de sus labios. Pasaron mimándose y dedicándose caricias casi una hora antes de comenzar a quitarse la ropa, ellos eran así, iban lentos, disfrutando de hasta el último toque, aún así, cierta zona de sus cuerpos estaban comenzando a reclamar atención urgente y si bien tenían una etapa pausada y tierna, también disfrutaban de los momentos más desenfrenados.

Berwald tenía la cabeza hundida entre las piernas de Tino, habían cambiado las posiciones y la cabeza del sueco subía y bajaba dándole la atención que necesitaba en toda su longitud.

-Mmhn – gemía aferrándose con cuidado de no hacerle daño a sus cabellos – Berwald~, t-te quiero…

-Y yo… - se levantó, para disgusto del finlandés y se recostó de nuevo sobre el colchón –, hazlo.

Tino abrió los ojos, comprendió que lo que había estado haciendo el otro era lubricarle para… ¡aaaaah! No podía ni pensarlo, le resultaba muy embarazoso lo que estaba a puto de hacer, pero le echó coraje y entró en el sueco, que arqueó la espalda al no estar acostumbrado a sentirlo, tuvo que morderse el labio para no soltar un quejido.

-Berwald, lo siento –se disculpó al ver su expresión – lo dejamos ya si quieres.

Lo cierto es que no quería dejarlo, le gustaba aquella nueva sensación, pero le aterraba la idea de hacer daño a alguien que siempre había sido cuidadoso con él.

Suecia negó con la cabeza y movió las caderas indicándole que siguiera.

-Tino… - le llamo cuando comenzó a adoptar un ritmo continuo.

-¿Q-qué pasa? – paró creyendo que le estaba haciendo daño de nuevo.

-S'gues siendo mi 'sposa.

-Claro – respondió antes de retomar el vaivén de sus embestidas.

_**Continuará**_

* * *

><p><em>Waaaaaaah! ¡No puedo creerme lo que he hecho! :S Me ha costado muchísimo escrbir las dos últimas escenas, las he escrito tapándome la cara y pensando "AAAAAH! ¿yo he escrito eso?" Ya sé que no es del todo explícito pero aún así casi me muero al escribir... bueno, la penetración *se esconde*. Ah, y aunque no lo parezca estoy a favor del uso del preservativo, pero bueno, son países y no pueden coger enfermedades venéreas o embarazarse (ya, claro ¬¬). <em>

_Ahora estoy segura de que me odiais, algunos por escribir lemon, otros por no terminarlo, el resto o bien porque es patético o por hacer la escena de Francia y el malentendido, pero era previsible, ¿no?_

_Como sea, ojalá os haya gustado, (he ukeado a Suecia, me merezco un reconocimiento muajajaja) quería hacer el capítulo más explícito porque he tomado una decisión: en el próximo capítulo, que será el último, habrá LEMON, del tipo tierno, pero lo narraré todo, ¡este fic era para hacer a Canadá seme y eso haré! Espero que salga bien *tiembla*, si veo que os gusta, subiré un extra Ukus no apto para menores (carajo, yo soy menor xD)._

_Ah, por si quedaba alguna duda, los términos "científicos" que usa Dinamarca significan "Suecia Activo" y "Finlandia Pasivo"._

_Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, especialmente a **Yaikaya**, que ha comentado en un montón de historias :D_

_Amenaza del día: Si no dejáis reviews en el próximo capítulo en lugar de yaoi habrá la letra de las canciones de Justin Bieber y cambiaré el sexo a Canadá para que se quede pasivo de por vida. Ok, no soy tan mala, pero comentad, por favooor :D_

**_Yumi-chaan_**


	9. Lección canadiense y final

_¡Hola a todos! Quizás ya no se acuerden de que existe esta historia y no os imagináis lo mucho que lamento el retraso, pero ha sido una temporada muy dura para mí, han pasado muchas cosas que me han matenido apartada de este fic. Pero no quiero que penséis que por un momento he pensado abandonarlo, tengo mucho cariño por este fic y sabiendo que hay tanta gente que disfruta leyendo, es una irresponsabilidad por mi parte no actualizar antes._

_Peero, quiero agradeceros todos los reviews bonitos que me envíais :) Me hacen infinitamente feliz. Este es el penúltimo capítulo, después de esto queda un pequeño epílogo con UKUS, más adelante publicaré como one-shot el Polonia x Lituania pero no será un capítulo de este fic._

_Tengo que hacer una gran advertencia, este capítulo contiene *redoble de tambores* **LEMON, **no es especialmente fuerte, pero creo que cambiaré el rating. Es el primer lemon eque escribo más allá del lime de otros capítulos. Habrá gente a la que le guste y a otros que no, pero tras pensármelo mucho decidí que esta historia no podía acabar con el mismo lime de siempre._

_Por último, tengo que hacer unos agradecimientos especiales: a **twinotakus** que me han animado tantas veces a continua esto, a **Fredo Godofredo**, que estoy segura que sabéis quien es, pero aún así le prometí publicidad gratuita por escribir el fic "Supongamos" (leedlo, leedlo, leedlo) y a Daniela Madnerdy, añadí los personajes que me dijiste (ya ni te acordarás) aunque solo sean pequeñas intervenciones._

_**Parejas: **FraciaxCanadá, AlemaniaxItalia, EspañaxRomano, USAxUk, PrusiaxAustria, LituaniaxPolonia, GreciaxJapón, RusiaxChina, Dinamarca x Noruega, Suecia x Finlandia (absolutamente todas las parejas son versátiles) Insinuación de Islandia x Hong Kong_

_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hidekaz-sama, yo solo los secuestro un ratito, pero luego los devuelvo._

_**Advertencias: **LEMON, ya está dicho._

_**Palabras: **5013, según word._

_Hala, disfrutad~_

* * *

><p>Matthew sentía punzadas de emoción recorrer su espina dorsal mientras secaba su cabello con la toalla amarillenta que el gerente del motel le había dado a regañadientes. Se levantó con la autoestima por las nubes, o por lo menos más alta de lo que jamás en su vida había estado, lo cual no era muy difícil.<p>

Aquel día iba a comerse el mundo, iba a demostrar que no solo existía, sino que podía tomar sus decisiones, que era todo un hombre. Uno que, por cierto, carecía de cualquier atisbo de pelo en las piernas por culpa de cierto polaco.

Tomó un peine y trató de arreglarse el cabello con la mayor pulcritud posible, se maldijo por no haber traído gomina entre su equipaje apresurado cuando quiso huir de Francis.

-Uhm… Francis – susurró con una sonrisa ladeada.

Su corazón se desbocaba cuando se acordaba de su novio y de lo que se había propuesto hacer. Estaba por un lado aterrado, pero un cosquilleo de la adrenalina pesaba sobre su vientre. Esa sería la última vez que se duchara en el anticuado baño del motel, la última vez que se secara con una toalla de dudoso origen y, sobre todo, la última vez que durmiera lejos del francés.

-Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir, oh oh! - cantaba usando un cepillo como micrófono, imitando la famosa canción de Lady Marmalade.

Había tres cosas que sin duda no le sentaban bien: la falta de sueño, el nerviosismo y la abstinencia sexual, aunque eso sólo desde que empezó a salir con Francia. Pero daba igual, era su día.

…

-Voy a dejar a Canadá – sentenció Francis nada más llegar a primera hora de la mañana al edificio de la reunión, que ese día se celebraba en París.

El único que se encontraba en la sala era Inglaterra, que como buen caballero británico debía llegar dos horas antes como mínimo. Cuando oyó lo que dijo el otro rubio primero creyó que era una broma, pero al ver que su rostro estaba serio y pálido, golpeó indignado con su puño la madera de la mesa.

¡¿Estás loco? – se acercó al francés y le agarró del cuello de la camisa con los ojos inyectados en sangre por la ira– te lo advertí cuando empezasteis a salir, ¡Canadá no es uno de tus juguetes! You bastard! ¡Debería cortarte los…

-Para – ordenó tapándole la boca, sin romper su semblante frío como la piedra – Amo a Matt por encima de todo, por eso le voy a dejar ir. Ya no es feliz conmigo.

Arthur apartó la mano del francés de sus labios.

-¿Estás seguro? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño – Sabes que cuando digo que eres un pervertido y que no te lo mereces no va en serio, ¿no? Bueno, eres un pervertido y eso, pero él te quiere.

-Arthur, ayer le vi, con Prusia. Le abrazó, le dijo que se acostaría con él porque le quiere – su faceta se fue quebrando mientras sus ojos se aguaban.

-¿Que Canadá dijo qué? No puede ser, es imposible. ¡Y menos con Prusia! ¿Pero se conocen? Es una locura.

-No lo es, Hungría se dedicó durante una buena temporada a molestarme diciendo que Matt y Gilbert hacen muy buena pareja según mucha gente en fanfiction.

-Hungría dice que la Guerra Fría fue tensión sexual y que los nórdicos hacen orgías. ¡¿Y qué mierda es fafiction?

-No lo sé pero parece que tiene sentido… ¡agh no sé qué pensar! Yo lo vi, con estos ojos. Canadá no diría eso a nadie porque sí. Y lleva casi un mes evitándome y actuando raro.

Inglaterra se acercó a la ventana pensativo y observó un mercedes negro aparcar en su plaza.

-¿Y si sólo es una crisis pasajera? No lo des todo por perdido aún, supón que esté dudando si siente algo por Prusia, eso no significa que de repente ya no sienta nada por ti.

-No, si de verdad quiere a Prusia hasta tal punto que es capaz de decirle "te amo" y querer hacerle el amor, yo no puedo competir contra ello, ante todo quiero que sea feliz, y si eso implica renunciar a él y entregárselo a uno de mis mejores amigos – limpió una lágrima que estuvo a punto de rebosar por el rabillo del ojo – que así sea.

-Esto lo tenemos que hablar, pero no aquí. Alemania está subiendo, vamos a la habitación de al lado.

Inglaterra tenía el presentimiento de que había alguna pieza faltante en el puzle y uno no lee tanto Sherlock Holmes si perfeccionar su sexto sentido para resolver misterios.

…

Matthew se balanceaba hacia delante y atrás en la silla de la sala de reuniones. Estaba experimentando algo completamente nuevo, desde que había entrado, una buena proporción de países le miraban por el rabillo del ojo, murmuraban algo de vez en cuando y, en general, notaban que estaba allí. Debía estar soñando.

Sin embargo, ni rastro del anfitrión de la junta ni de Inglaterra, a pesar de que deberían haber empezado 15 minutos antes.

Ignorando la curiosa atención que le brindaban los demás, miró en el reflejo de su móvil qué tal se veía, quería causar buena impresión a su pareja en cuanto entrara en la sala. Cuando terminó de acicalarse y desvió la mirada de su reflejo se encontró con unos penetrantes ojos verdes a escasos centímetros.

-¡Ah! – exclamó de la impresión – Ehm, Polonia, ¿pasa algo?

-Mira, como que me nos puede la curiosidad – dijo señalándose a sí mismo y a unos cuantos detrás de él – Al final, ¿cómo fueron las cosas con Francia?

-Y-yo… - se mordió el labio, pensó que moriría de vergüenza, pero claro, siendo un país no puede morir, solo vivir una vida eterna de sufrimientos y polacos preguntando sobre su vida sexual. Maravilloso.

-O sea, como que te lo dije, aún no ha hecho nada – se dirigió al ruso interpretando el silencio de Matthew – me debes 20 euros.

-No, yo creo que no te debo nada – sonrió sacando de la nada un piolet.

-No es eso… -comenzó a defenderse el norteamericano.

Poco a poco, los demás se entrometieron en la conversación.

-Tener a un hombre a tus pies tampoco es tan difícil – intervino Turquía. ¿TURQUÍA? ¿Pero él era homosexual?

- Ehm, agradezco vuestro interés pero…

-¡Tú eres el novio de Francia! –cayó en la cuenta el español, recibiendo una mueca de desesperación por parte de toda la sala – No me puedo creer que no te sirvieran mis consejos, yo a Holanda también le dije que usara disfraces una vez y el otro chicomphg…

Holanda le agarró por detrás y le tapó la boca para que no continuara.

-¡Antonio! – gritó la húngara desesperada por oír el resto del relato – ¿Por qué nunca me habías dicho que Holanda también es gay…

Del mismo modo, fue hecha callar con la mano del holandés.

-A NADIE LE IMPORTA, ¿queda claro?

Los otros europeos asintieron.

-Yo entiendo que no quieras tomar esa posición, pero hay veces que hay que ceder a los deseos de tu pareja – soltó desinteresadamente el islandés desde un rincón de la habitación, mientras comía una bolsa de patatas fritas – Como cuando te piden que vayas a una cena familiar llena de asiáticos que o te odian por tocar a su hermanito o quieren recalcar que Islandia fue inventado por los coreanos o…

-Se entiende el concepto – aclaró el hongkonés antes de que China le saltara encima por insultar a su familia – es como cuando tu pareja prepara una tarde romántica y te lleva a ver un museo de penes*.

Todos sufrieron una pérdida de neuronas tras el comentario. Nadie volvería a mirar a Hong Kong con los mismos ojos, pero este solo sonrió al islandés e intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Después de eso, la habitación se convirtió en un auténtico circo, todos hablaban a la vez detallando lo semes que eran. Hungría anotaba con velocidad toda la información que estaba obteniendo, para utilizarla en futuros doujinshis. Canadá se escabulló entre la multitud y se acercó a la salida que daba al pasillo, deseando no caer tan bajo como para que el pequeño Sealand quisiera ayudarle también.

Abrió la puerta, lamentablemente, cuando iba a escapar chocó con un traje de chaqueta blanco no muy bien conjuntado para pertenecer a su dueño.

-Francis – susurró con una mezcla de ansiedad y felicidad.

El otro giró la cara hacia algún punto en la pared y murmuró un "buenos días" apresurado mientras entraba en la sala seguido por Inglaterra.

Matthew se quedó petrificado ante esa reacción y buscó una explicación en los ojos tristes del británico.

-No te preocupes – dijo mientras posaba una mano en su hombro y se encaminaba hacia su asiento.

Todos callaron al notar que el ambiente se enfriaba mientras el francés avanzaba hacia su sitio. Todos menos cierto italiano que decidió que era su momento de contar experiencias.

-Ve ~ pues hace poco fui yo quien le dio a Alemania por detr… ¡auch! Lud, ¿por qué me pegas?

Mucho había durado sin decir nada, pensó el alemán con resignación.

-Vamos a empezar la reunión –resolvió Francia – perdón por el retraso.

Canadá no tuvo más remedio que volver a su asiento y tratar de concentrarse.

Estados Unidos llegó unos diez minutos después, ajeno a la atmósfera que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Se proclamó héroe y comenzó a realizar sus habituales tonterías, comiendo toneladas de hamburguesas en el proceso. No tardó en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal cuando su adorado cejón no le seguía el juego. Arthur, finalmente se decidió a escribirle notas y pasárselas discretamente bajo la mesa. Por la cara de Alfred era fácil darse cuenta que no contenían mensajes eróticos precisamente. Miró preocupado a su hermano, pero este no le prestaba la mínima atención.

El tiempo pasaba despacio, cada minuto parecía una hora mientras trataba de mantener contacto visual con el francés, su agitación se acrecentaba conforme Francis lo trataba con indiferencia, ¿acaso hoy que el mundo parecía notarle, la única persona por la que merecía la pena ser visto se había olvidado de él? O quizás ya era demasiado tarde y se había cansado de su compañía.

Tragó saliva.

Francia explicó los puntos del día con parsimonia, como un autómata, los comentarios picantes que solía añadir como marca personal en las propuestas no tenían lugar en aquella ocasión.

Ni una sola mirada de más al canadiense, ni una de menos. Todo era como en los dolorosos días antes de existir algo entre ellos. Días en los que veía a gente entrar y salir de la cama del rubio con la frecuencia con las que se pasan las hojas de un calendario.

Sin embargo, por más tenso que fuera el ambiente, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se iniciaron las habituales disputas de cada junta.

Matthew no estaba seguro de quién la había empezado, pero cuando Lovino empezó a tirar patatas a la cabeza del alemán decidió que ya era suficiente.

Apretando los puños se acercó a Francis, que no levantó la vista de sus documentos.

-Tenemos que hablar, ¿podemos ir fuera? – no era una proposición romántica para pasar una noche divertida, pero a Matthew le pareció un buen comienzo.

-Sí, claro – dejo sus cosas sobre la mesa y salió al pasillo con el menor.

Caminaron en silencio sin saber cómo decir cada uno sus frases. Canadá consideró que lo mejor sería buscar un ambiente tranquilo, anduvieron unos minutos más hasta que en un acuerdo mudo se sentaron en un banco apartado de mirones.

-Francis – abordó – Yo… supongo que me has notado raro estas semanas y tal, pero solo quería decirte que es porque me di cuenta de que había algo que no funcionaba entre nosotros pero ahora…

-No sigas – sentenció con voz ronca – No quiero oírlo, sólo dime que esto se ha acabado.

-¿Qué? – sintió que le ataban yunques de plomo a los pies, no podía haberlo oído bien.

-Eso, ya no estamos juntos, se acabó, no más – cerró sus ojos con fuerza para contener las lágrimas.

-No… no, no, no, ¡ME NIEGO! – agarró su brazo con fuerza - ¿Tienes idea de lo que llevo esforzándome toda la semana? ¡Puedo hacerlo!

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¡Eres un egoísta! Ni siquiera has tenido la decencia de decir que tenías un problema conmigo, pero la culpa es tuya – poco le importó que su cara se estuviera al borde del llanto – Eres un pervertido, tu satisfacción sexual es más importante que yo. ¡Debía haber hecho caso a Inglaterra en su momento!

-Te juro que no sé a qué demonios viene eso. ¿Ahora yo soy el pervertido? ¿Soy tan depravado que necesitabas tener a alguien más sumiso y por eso te acuestas con Prusia? ¿Es eso? – le reprochó dolido.

A Matthew se le desencajó la mandíbula al oír la última oración.

-No te entiendo.

-Canadá, lo vi todo, ayer en Ginebra, vi cómo te abrazaba, te oí decirle que le querías y que le harías el amor.

-Tú…

-No importa, oye, si quieres a Gilbert yo no tengo nada que hacer, me duele que me traiciones pero si te hace feliz, si de verdad lo amas, ve con él. Yo solo quiero tu bienestar, pero por favor no te vayas de mi lado yo…

**ZAS**

Un chasquido cortó sus palabras, era el sonido de la palma del canadiense al chocar con su mejilla en una bofetada, seguidamente abrazó con fuerza el torso del francés.

-God, Francia, no me puedo creer que pensaras que te pondría los cuernos, ¡jamás! ¿Me oyes? – le miró firmemente a los ojos –. ¡Con nadie! Nunca podría querer a alguien la mitad de lo que te quiero a ti.

-Pero, tú dijiste… – no quería que le siguiera abrazando, estaba dolido y devastado, pero no tenía fuerza de voluntad para renunciar a la calidez del norteamericano.

-Esas palabras no eran para Prusia, eran para ti – musitó abochornado – Me estaba ayudando con nuestra relación, me preguntó qué te diría la próxima vez que nos viéramos y yo contesté eso: "te quiero y por eso te haré el amor", además me dio un abrazo, pero era algo fraternal. ¡Solo estaba actuando, esa frase era para ti!

-Yo, tú, pero… - tomó aire y pensó lo que iba a decir – ¿Por qué me ibas a decir eso?

Puso unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

-Verás, hace unos días escuché que hablabas por teléfono con alguien, sé que no debería oír tus conversaciones privadas, pero no era mi intención, sólo entré a por algo que había olvidado y te oí, dijiste:

"_El problema es que todo se ha vuelto un poco monótono, al principio pensé que sería interesante pero ahora_… _¿a quién quiero engañar? La situación se ha vuelto insostenible. Necesito que tome la iniciativa ya."_

Y después…

"_Lo sé, pero comprende que necesito nuevas propuestas, algo más arriesgado, si no deja de ser tan pasivo respecto a eso, me temo que voy a tener que cortar esta relación."_

Sé que necesitabas que fuera un poco más activo en nuestras relaciones – se sonrojó un poco mientras hablaba – no quería que nos acostáramos y seguir abajo, no quería que te aburrieras de mí y me dejaras.

Francia emitió un peculiar sonido, y después otro, hasta que de sus labios brotaron carcajadas, de auténtica felicidad, de alivio, de ternura.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – inquirió cabreado.

-Mon Dieu, Matt, soy tan feliz – le estrechó contra sí y depositó besos por toda su cara mientras intercalaba palabras entrecortadas- Estaba hablando con Inglaterra de mi relación con Japón.

-¿Relación con Japón? – preguntó alarmado.

-Relación profesional – contestó y le golpeó amistosamente en la frente – Ya sabes cómo es, a todo responde con respuestas ambiguas del tipo "tomaré las medidas necesarias". Necesito más iniciativa por su parte o cortaré ciertas diplomacias comerciales.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que he pasado las últimas semanas humillándome para pedir consejo a países que no saben ni mi nombre por esa tontería? ¡Agh! – se golpeó en la frente sintiéndose el hombre más idiota del mundo - ¡Me han depilado, travestido, disfrazado de un millón de cosas, he tenido que averiguar cosas de la vida sexual de mi hermano que no quería saber y me he leído 23 tomos de cómic porno homosexual japonés! ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Perdón, mon amour – controló su risa pero mantuvo una plena sonrisa en su rostro – Pero no es mi culpa, desde un principio tendrías que haberlo hablado conmigo, confías en mí, ¿verdad?

-Sí, claro que sí – comenzó a sentirse culpable – Pero tenía tanto miedo, lo siento, perdóname por lo habértelo dicho antes. Ah, las flores y los pasteles, bueno, todo lo que me has enviado estos días me han encantado, no sé cómo agradecértelo.

-Mon petit – le tomó la barbilla – A mí se me ocurre alguna que otra forma.

Se besaron, ninguno supo quién había dado comienzo a aquel beso y a ninguno le importaba. Francis lamió los labios del canadiense rogando por una entrada que le fue rápidamente permitida. Matthew rodeó su cuello, acercando sus cuerpos y apresando al francés contra la madera del banco.

-Te he echado de menos – susurró el europeo entre el roce de sus labios mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio de su pareja.

-Y yo a ti – suspiró y volvió a besarle. El calor de Francia siempre había sido indescriptible no había lugar en el que se sintiera tan seguro como entre sus brazos ni existía olor más delicioso que el de su piel. Le volvía loco, le necesitaba más cerca, quería que fuera suyo.

Quizás sí que había cambiado algo después de todo, quería ser de Francis tanto como deseaba que él fuera suyo, quería entregarle todo lo que tenía. Deseaba poseerle, no porque temiera que su relación acabara, sino por iniciativa propia.

-Quiero conocer todo de ti – su voz salió ronca, no se sentía dueño de sus actos, cerró los ojos y lamió la curvatura de su cuello, inhalando el aroma que poco a poco le hacía perder del todo la cordura. En su interior estaban despertando instintos que desconocía que existieran.

Francia también se sentía diferente, adoraba al Matt sumiso y tierno, y por el rubor de las mejillas del otro sabía que seguía estando ahí. Pero también, llevar siempre el control acaba dejando la sensación de que al otro no le interesa tocarte, amarte o besarte.

Matthew estaba dándolo todo, se estaba esforzando por demostrar lo que guardaba en su interior y eso conmovió infinitamente al país del amor.

-Je t'aime, t'adore. Eres lo más bello del mundo – comenzó a desanudar su corbata y a desabrochar los botones de la camisa.

-¡Francis! A-aquí no – miró a su alrededor y no vio más que algunas aves revoloteando entre los árboles.

-Hmf, pero si no hay nadie – continuó abriendo la camisa del americano.

-No quiero que nos detengan otra vez por escándalo público.

Francia sonrió, aquella vez en Disneyland había sido muy divertida. Cómo iba él a imagina que Mickey Mouse era un chivato y se lo diría a la policía.

-Está bien, vamos a un hotel – besó su frente y le tomó la mano.

La pasión de hacía unos momentos iba apagándose al andar rápido por las calles de París, Francis tuvo miedo de que el canadiense perdiera la seguridad que había mostrado, ya que ni siquiera le estaba manteniendo la mirada. Pero su mano se mantenía firme agarrando la suya, y eso le dio ánimos.

Encontraron rápido un hotel de 3 estrellas, les hubiera dado igual pagar un pastón por uno de lujo o pasar la noche en un motel, así que se apresuraron para entrar. La recepcionista de mediana edad les dedicó una mirada de reprobación que les importó lo mismo que un scone del británico.

-Habitación 406, cuarta planta – les indicó en francés.

La expectación cayó sobre el estómago de Matthew, recuperó la seguridad que había perdido en el trayecto hacia el hotel. Intercambió una mirada de entendimiento con el francés y fueron hacia el ascensor. La puerta al cerrarse fue la señal que les hizo saltar el uno sobre el otro.

Las manos de Francis golpearon con fuerza la pared del ascensor al arrinconar al canadiense. La cabina tembló estrepitosamente mientras el europeo devoraba los labios húmedos de su pareja.

Canadá sofocado apretaba sus cuerpos haciendo que el ascensor se moviera aún más, los dos envueltos en una unión de sudor, manos y lenguas tibias rozando cada centímetro de piel que encontraban a su paso.

Un pitido indicó la llegada al piso. Matthew tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando notó que una pareja de asiáticos los observaban atónitos con el rostro sonrojado en el pasillo del hotel, se separó abruptamente del francés, del que si dependiera, hubiera hecho al menor suyo allí mismo, con público o sin él.

Canadá murmuró una retahíla ininteligible de disculpas que se perdieron en el aire conforme Francis lo arrastraba hacia la habitación.

Una vez que el joven matrimonio se perdió de vista, Matt introdujo su mano en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Francia, buscando con picardía la tarjeta y tomándose su tiempo antes de apartar la mano de la nalga del francés.

Francis se estaba emocionando de nuevo y ya había desabrochado los botones restantes de la camisa de su amante antes de que entraran al cuarto y la puerta se cerrara con un sonoro portazo.

-Menos… m-mal que no – hablaba entre risas sintiendo los labios de Francis sobre su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca con sus mechones dorados – e…es de noche, hubiéramos despertado a medio hotelmmpgh.

Francis empujó sobre la cama a su amante y se posicionó sobre él, retirando con la boca la camisa del menor. Canadá se dejó hacer, pero sin olvidar lo que se había propuesto aquella mañana. Los dígitos del europeo recorrieron sus costados lentamente, acercó su rodilla a la entrepierna, rozando con suavidad el miembro del más joven y arrancándole suspiros entrecortados.

Francis sintió que algo despertaba en su entrepierna y se incorporó, quedando de rodillas y quitándose la camisa con la increíble rapidez que dan los siglos de experiencia, dando una increíble vista a Matthew, que se levantó y comenzó a desabotonar los pantalones del mayor, mientras besaba tiernamente sus pectorales.

El francés revolvió su pelo con cariño y acarició su espalda, después se tumbó dando a entender que le dejaba el control.

Canadá se posicionó sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado de su torso desnudo. Rozó sutilmente su entrepierna con la del hombre bajo él para comprobar si estaba igual de excitado.

Sonrió al comprobar que así era y depositó sus gafas en la mesilla. Ya eran 7 los pares de gafas que habían roto en la emoción del acto.

Acarició el pezón del francés con los labios, dudando si continuar o no, ese tipo de atención era algo que Francia solía dedicarle pero que nunca había practicado. Finalmente, rodeó el saliente rosado con la lengua, provocándole al francés un ronroneo coqueto.

Mordió ligeramente, comprobando que se ponía duro con el tacto y jugó con el otro. Pasó su lengua por las líneas de abdominales del mayor, deteniéndose en los lugares más sensibles, pero no tardó en impacientarse.

Llevó su mano al bulto duro en los pantalones del rubio y acarició la extensión por encima de la ropa. Francis, aburrido de ser tan pasivo, se quitó la ropa interior y el pantalón de un tirón y dio un pico en los labios a su pareja.

_-Mon ange_, lo estás haciendo de maravilla.

Canadá agarró el órgano entre sus dedos, moviéndose despacio cómo haría con el propio en las largas noches de soledad en las que no tenía al otro a su lado. Recorrió con el pulgar toda la extensión. Francis le tomó la mano, guiándole para que continuara y comenzó a gemir en francés, soltando frases dulces mezcladas con algún comentario subido de tono que hizo sonrojar a Matthew.

Su mano ganó velocidad, bajo sus dedos notaba el miembro palpitar, demostrando que no duraría mucho más. Francis le sujetó indicando que no siguiera y terminó de desnudar al canadiense.

Por más que el tiempo pasara, Matthew siempre se sentía expuesto estando desnudo frente al mayor, y su acto reflejo fue taparse un poco cerrando sus piernas y abrazando sus rodillas, acuclillado en la cama.

-Mattie – dijo con voz aterciopelada besando sus hombros desnudos, poniéndole la piel de gallina con su aliento cálido –, eres precioso, sabes que no me gusta que te tapes.

Tomó su muslo y lo acarició, haciendo que relajara los músculos y mostrara todo su cuerpo.

-Recuérdame que le agradezca a Polonia la depilación – rió el francés mientras recorría con sus dedos el límite entre la ingle y las piernas del menor, disfrutando el tacto de la piel suave.

-Quizás le diga que te afeite a ti la próxima vez – contraatacó posando las manos en la barba de Francis y atrapando su oreja entre los dientes.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión, frotando sus miembros con lujuria y ansia. Francis se tumbó y arrastró consigo al otro.

-Matthew, hazme tuyo, ahora – era una mezcla entre orden y súplica, con voz cálida y firme.

-Mmmh – se puso nervioso – no tengo nada para… ya sabes…

Francia lo entendió y llevó dos de los dedos del canadiense a su boca, los succionó de forma sugerente, empapándolos en saliva. Canadá tuvo que desviar la mirada para no imaginarse otras escenas similares.

-Vamos, mon amour, no tengas miedo – besó su frente –, no soy ninguna muñequita.

Introdujo un dedo húmedo en la entrada del francés. Se sintió increíblemente extraño en esa posición, pero se concentró en hacerlo lo mejor posible, y tras poco tiempo, notó que ya estaba preparado para introducir el segundo. Observó que Francia estaba tranquilo y eso le hizo sentir muchísima envidia, éste se limitaba a cerrar los ojos y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del momento.

Acarició su erección, mojándola con su propio presemen e introdujo la punta de su miembro, entrando lentamente en el francés. Francia sonrió y rodeó al canadiense con sus piernas, profundizando el contacto.

Matthew cerró los ojos, sintiendo la apretada cavidad sobre su sexo, jamás había experimentado nada parecido, le hacía sentir especial, mientras que estando abajo se sentía protegido y deseado, llevando el control se veía útil, capaz de descontrolar a la persona que más quiere en el mundo y llevarla al éxtasis.

Comenzó a moverse y abrió los ojos, Francis tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas por el calor del acto, su cara reflejaba placer y parecía más joven, aceleró el ritmo, buscando un ángulo que le hiciera estremecer, el europeo se dio cuenta y movió las caderas ayudándole a encontrar el punto exacto. Por fin dio con él y Francis, que no se caracterizaba por ser muy silencioso durante el sexo, empezó a gemir el nombre de la otra nación.

Se besaron. Matthew ya había perdido el control y arremetía con profundidad al otro hombre, besaba sus labios con voracidad hasta dejarlos rojos, dejó marcas por su cuello y clavícula. Era difícil de creer que aquel fuera el tímido canadiense que Francis crió, pero quizás ya no lo era, hacía mucho tiempo que Matthew ya no era su hermano pequeño, ni lo consideraba como tal. Mantenían un amor mucho más profundo que eso.

Sudaban, sus nombres gritados se perdían entre gemidos acelerados, la espalda de Francis se arqueaba por el placer y la cama crujía con cada embestida. Era difícil determinar si eran dos entidades o un sólo ser.

Pero eran emociones demasiado nuevas para Canadá y no tardó en llegar al clímax, eyaculando en el interior del francés. Francis, al sentir la esencia llenándole supo que a él tampoco le faltaba mucho, y ayudándose de la mano del canadiense terminó entre sus vientres.

Sintiendo los últimos vestigios de aquella oleada de placer, Matthew apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Francis, que le rodeó con un brazo y besó su pelo.

-Perdón por no avisarte de que iba a terminar… me pilló por sorpresa – confesó avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, lo prefiero así - contestó para sonrojo del menor.

Francis acarició su espalda y dejo besos por su cuello, relajando y mimando a su pequeño.

-Has estado increíble, no sé por qué no habías estado arriba antes. La próxima vez te dejaré que experimentes más posturas, te voy a hacer tocar el cielo…

No continuó hablando porque se percató de que Matthew había colapsado y ahora dormía profundamente.

-Te quiero – le susurró al oído, antes de relajarse y dormirse abrazando al otro.

…

A Matthew despertó unas dos horas después, el rugido de sus tripas, abrió los ojos con pesadez y echó un vistazo a la habitación y a la cama. No había rastro de Francis. Por un momento se asustó y rogó que no hubiera sido todo un sueño, pero desde luego ese cuarto no era su apestosa habitación de motel.

Francis apareció entonces con un albornoz secándose el pelo.

-Buenos días a las 4 de la tarde, amour, ¿qué tal has dormido?

-Genial – se refregó los ojos – Oye, ¿no se supone que los albornoces tienen esa cinta para que la ates y no vayas enseñándolo todo?

-Honhonhon~. Si te encanta – se acercó a la cama y lanzó la prenda a la otra punta de la sala -. ¿Por qué no te das un baño conmigo?

-Pero si te acabas de duchar – le besó en los labios.

-Me da igual – le besó de vuelta – No me importa frotarme con la esponja hasta que me salga sangre si es contigo.

-Bueno – se rió acariciando el rostro de su novio – acepto, pero, ¿no podemos comer algo antes? Me muero de hambre.

-Se me ocurre algo que puedes comerte si quieres – sí, ese era el Francis pervertido que queremos y apreciamos.

-Dios, Francis, algo que pueda morder y masticar, estoy seguro de que no quieres que haga eso _ahí. _

-Bueno, que te parece si llamo al servicio de habitaciones y que nos preparen algo mientras estamos en la bañera.

-Perfecto – le volvió a besar antes de dirigirse al aseo.

-Matt.

-¿Qué? – respondió desde el cuarto de baño.

-Te amo, y eres el mejor seme del mundo.

-¿Conoces esa palabra? – asomó la cabeza tras la puerta.

-Hungría – contestó con simpleza.

-Entiendo. Te contestaría que yo también te amo, pero eso se quedaría corto.

_**Continuará**_

_**_*Referido a la faloteca, sí, por alguna razón Islandia tiene un museo sobre el pene. Algo más esperado de Francis, ¿verdad?_**_

* * *

><p><em>Y, ¿qué tal? ¿Algún review? Hace poco fue mi cumple, review como regalo, pliis :3<em>

_Por cierto, me gusta el formato nuevo de fanfiction._

_Espero no tardar mucho con el epílogo, hasta entonces, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis:_

_¡EL MUNDO NECESITA MÁS CANAFRÁ! _

**_Yumi-chaan_**


End file.
